Zakochana Przyjaźń
by misako princess
Summary: On zawsze był w moim życiu, zawsze go kochałam...ale dlaczego zrozumiałam, że kocham go jak mężczyznę, kiedy nie należał już do mnie?"
1. Chapter 1

Zakochana Przyjaźń

By Misako

Rozdział 1 „ My life sucks"

Odkąd Usagi pamiętała w jej życiu obecny był Mamoru. Od dnia, kiedy odwiedziła mamę i nowonarodzonego Shingo-chan w szpitalu. Od chwili, gdy odkryła zapłakanego chłopca, którego obdarowała czerwoną różą. Od tej chwili narodziła się między nimi przyjaźń. Usagi odwiedzała Mamoru niemal codziennie, a kiedy trafił do sierocińca, bawiła się z nim, gdy inne dzieci go otrącały. To ona wymogła na rodzicach, by jej Mamo-chan spędzał z nimi święta, wakacje, urodziny. To ona uczyniła go niemal członkiem rodziny Tsukino. I, mimo że został osierocony w wieku 6 lat, miał quasirodzinę i wierną, małą przyjaciłkę.  
I chociaż każde z nich dorastało, dzielili ze sobą wszystko.  
To Usagi dowiedziała się pierwsza o zauroczeniu Mamoru klasową pięknością w gimnazjum. Ona - jako pierwsza rumieniła się, gdy przyjaciel wyznawał, że spędził noc z dziewczyną.To ona pierwsza gratulowała mu dostania się na czołową uczelnię w Tokyo.  
Z drugiej strony Mamoru był też tym, któremu Usagi chciała jako pierwszemu przekazać, że Shinta ją pocałował. To jemu wyznawała, że dostawała 30% z testu, on też był tym, który pomoagał jej się uczyć do egzaminów, najpierw do liceum, a potem na studia.  
Dzieli razem radości i smutki, sukcesy i porażki. Razem spędzali weekendy, razem chodzi na premiery do kina. I, mimo że Usagi miała mnóstwo innych przyjaciół, to żaden nie był jej tak bliski i dlań tak ważny, jak Mamoru. Zresztą z wzajemnością.  
I, o ironio, to Usagi towarzyszyła Mamoru, kiedy poznał kobietę swojego życia.  
Blondynka pamięta ten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj. Przyszła na uczelnię Mamoru, mieli iść potem na zakupy - Usagi właśnie wprowadziła się do swego pierwszego mieszkanka i potrzebowała sprzętu TV.  
Stali przed jedną z sal i żartowali sobie wraz z ich wspólnym przyjacielem, Motokim. Mężczyzna powiedział właśnie coś śmiesznego, kiedy z sali zaczęli wychodzić ludzie. Była wśród nich ONA. Piękna, brązowowłosa dziewczyna, o tak jasnozielonych oczach, że one same przyciągały uwagę. Tego dnia uczesała się w niską kitkę, a ubrała w czarny golf, pasującą do oczu kamizelkę i czarne spodnie. Śmieszne, że Usagi tak dokładnie zapamiętała jak wyglądała.  
Może było to spowodowane reakcją Mamoru? Jej najlepszy przyjaciel spojrzawszy na nieznajomą szatynkę zamilkł i przestał oddychać. Oczy jego i nieznajomej spotkały się i to był koniec.  
Od tej chwili do ich życia wkroczyła Saori.  
Mamo-chan zrobił wszystko by ową kobietę poznać i udało mu się, na początku byli znajomymi. I Usagi nie podejrzewała co ją czeka. Dopiero kiedy Mamoru coraz częściej wykręcał się z ich rutynowych spotkań, by móc być z „Sari", jak zwykł nazywać Saori, Usagi pojęła, że nie jest to kolejne zauroczenie.  
Co gorsza, pojęła, że kocha Mamoru. Nie jest dlań tylko przyjacielem lecz kimś więcej. Nie mogła pojąć jak nagle, po tylu latach tak się stało. Czy było to spowodowane tym, że musiała się podzielić swoim Mamo-chan, czy po prostu dorosła. Nie wiedziała.  
Jednak od tego dnia przeżywała tortury. Mamoru wprowadził Saori to ich towarzystwa. I teraz praktycznie, jeśli chciała widzieć najlepszego przyjaciela, musiała widzieć jego ukochaną. Musiała patrzeć na ich intymne szepty, wspólne dla siebie żarty, pocałunki. Musiała słuchać o tym, jaka wspaniała jest brązowowłosa, jakie piękne ma ciało, jaką namiętną jest kochanką.  
Usagi nie wie ile już razy zaciskała piąstki, aż stawały się białe, ale się uśmiechała.  
Może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Saori była niemiła dla niej. Ale nie, ta po prostu była ideałem i wielokrotnie zaznaczała, że Mamori- jak nazywała Mamo-chan, to szczęściarz mając tak wspaniałą przyjaciółkę jak ona. Co gorsza, przychodziła po rady do Usagi, kiedy pojawiały się między nimi zgrzyty.

- Bo ty go znasz najlepiej - tłumaczyła jej zielonooka.

No cóż, mogłaby to wykorzystać i źle podpowiedzieć Saori, ale wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel ją kocha, ją i tylko ją, zresztą ona twierdziła, że jest on jej życiem. Nie mogła się zdobyć na taką perfidię, o nie. Zbyt kochała Mamo-chan i najbardziej na świecie pragnęła jego szczęścia. Bolało ją, że to nie ona mu je da, ale nie ona tu się liczyła.

Dziś był wyjątkowy dzień. Mamoru telefonicznie poprosił ją o pomoc. Miała iść z nim na zakupy. Tylko ona i on. Blondynka była tak szczęśliwa z tego powodu, że nawet nie rozważała, co może być motywem tego spotkania.

Usagi pov.  
Siedziałam w Crown Cafe czekając na Mamo-chan.  
- Proszę - usłyszałam nagle, a przed moimi oczami pojawił się shake.  
Zaskoczona spojrzałam na blondyna, który postawił przede mną plastikowy kubeczek.

- Motoki-chan? -spytałam skonfudowana. Zerknęłam na napój, hmm wyglądał apetycznie.  
- Jako nastolatka uwielbiałaś moje shake, więc pomyślałem, no wiesz, w imię starych, dobrych czasów... – odrzekł, uśmiechając się do mnie.  
Odwzajemniłam gest i sięgnęłam po rurkę - Hym - wybełkotałam ze słonką w ustach - To były czasy. My młodzi i piękni - rzekłam- Ja i Mamo-chan, bez Saori - dodałam sobie w myślach.  
- Oj nie przesadzaj... piękni to nadal jesteśmy - skomentował i odszedł, bo grupka nastolatków zbyt żywiołowo grała na automatach.

- Och, co ja tu wiedzę - rzekł nagle tak doskonale znany mi głos. Obróciłam się w drugą stronę, stał tam mój ukochany Mamo-chan  
- Czyżby to Motoki'owy Shake - rzekł. Pokiwałam na to entuzjastycznie głową i podałam mu napój. Mamoru w tak charakterystyczny i zabójczo przystojny sposób odgarnął sobie włosy, wziął plastikowy kubeczek i pociągnął spory łyk.  
- Hmmm - jęknął

- Wracają wspomnienia - rzekłam z uśmiechem na twarzy. On tylko pokiwał głową, starając się pozostać w świecie przyjemności jak najdłużej.  
- Nee, Mamo-chan, czemu tak pilnie chciałeś się ze mną widzieć? - zpytałam wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Zareagował jednak w bardzo niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób, co mnie zaskoczyło. Znałam go przecie na wylot. Mój Mamo-chan zarumienił się, jakiś ewenement.

- Chodź, wszystko ci wyjaśnię na miejscu - odrzekł enigmatycznie. Westchnęłam tylko, wiedziałam, że siłą nic się z niego nie wyciągnie. Złapałam więc swoją torebkę i dałam mu się poprowadzić.

Okazało się, że trafić mieliśmy do bardzo ekskluzywnego domu handlowego. Wiedziałam, że Mamo-chan jest majętny. Jednak nie był szpanerem i po takich miejscach nie chodził.  
Zaskoczona spojrzałam się na niego. Nie patrzył w moją stronę, tylko gdzieś w prawo.

- Usako, co sądzisz o Sari-chan - wyszeptał. Zrobiłam jeszcze bardziej zdziwioną minę.  
- Czemu pytasz? - spytałam niepewnie.  
Mamoru obrócił się w moją stronę i podszedł do mnie ujmując moje dłonie.

- Kocham cię, jesteś moją rodziną. - zaczął, a moje serce przyspieszyło 'Czyżby?' - pojawiła się we mnie nadzieja. - Kocham też Saori. Ona i ty jesteście dla mnie najważniejsze - kontynuował, a moje serce po raz kolejny pękło i zaczęło krwawić. - Jest dla mnie ważne byście się dogadywały, lubiły -dokończył.  
Ze smutkiem spojrzałam w podłogę. Wiedziałam co on chce usłyszeć.

- Bardzo lubię Saori, jako osobę i za to, że kocha ciebie, przez co powoduje, że jesteś szczęśliwy - powiedziałam powoli 'Choć nie kocha cię tak jak ja' - pomyślałam nadto.  
Na twarzy Mamo-chan, tak jak sądziłam, pojawiła się ogromna radość. Przytulił mnie mocno.  
Boże, żeby on wiedział jaka to dla mnie tortura.  
Po chwili puścił mnie, ale nie moje dłonie. - Usako, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie cieszą twoje słowa - rzekł.  
Pokręciłam z niezrozumieniem głową - Mamo, nie rozum... - dodałam werbalnie, ale słow, które wypowiedział równo ze mną spowodowały, że ucichłam.  
- Chcę, aby Saori również stała się moją rodziną.  
Zrobiłam wielkie oczy 'Co?' - pomyślałam, a w głowie dudniły mi jego słowa „Chce, aby Saori była moją rodziną."

Mój towarzysz najwidoczniej odebrał moje zmieszanie jako objaw niezroumienia.  
- Usako, chcę poprosić Saori o rękę - sprecyzował. A słowa te spowodowały, że mój świat kompletnie się zawalił.  
By Misako  
Edit Kasia

Podoba się wam? Proszę komentujcie!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2 „Just shot me"

Czy zdarza wam się czuć, że świat się zatrzymuje i macie wrażenie, iż opuszczacie swoje ciało? Możecie wtedy obserwować zdarzenia, jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Słyszycie bicie serca i swój oddech jakby były ustawione na najwyższe basy.  
Ja właśnie się tak czułam.  
Świat wokół mnie był rozmazany, wiedziałam, że ludzie coś robią i mówią, ale ja nic nie słyszałam. Nic, poza słowami, które miały zmienić moje życie na zawsze „Usako, chcę poprosić Saori o rękę".  
Najwyraźniej musiałam wyraźnie zblednąć. Gdyż Mamoru złapał mnie za łokieć i obrócił w swoją stronę.  
- Nee, Usako dobrze się czujesz? - spytał patrząc mi w oczy. Przez chwilę nie unosiłam wzroku, wiedziałam co się stanie jeśli to zrobię: spotkam się z najpiękniejszymi, niebieskimi oczami na całej planecie  
- Usa? - potrząsnął mną. Wówczas zerknęłam na jego twarz. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
- Przepraszam, po prostu... - zaczęłam, 'Boże muszę coś wymyślić' - ..jestem głodna... śniadania nie jadłam - skłamałam.  
Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się na to. - No to pomóż mi wybrać najpiękniejszy pierścionek na świecie – rzekł, obejmując moje ramiona - a potem pójdziemy uczcić ten wspaniały dzień. - dokończył.  
Spojrzałam na niego i serce jeszcze bardziej ścisnęło mi się w piersi. Jego twarz była rozpromieniona, emanował wielkim szczęściem i taka miłość płynęła z jego oczu. 'Szkoda, że nie jest ona dla mnie' - pomyślałam smutno. Jednak jako prawdziwa przyjaciółka nie mogłam się nie cieszyć. Mamo-chan był dla mnie zbyt ważny, zbyt go kochałam, aby nie cieszyć się jego radością.  
Wykorzystałam więc całą siłę jaką miałam w sobie i uśmiechnęłam do niego, włożyłam w to wszystko. Wszystko po to, aby nie zauważył jak mnie zranił.  
- Oczywiście.

Czarnowłosy pociągnął mnie w stronę stoiska Tiffan'ego. Westchnęłam do siebie. 'Dobijcie mnie' - pomyślałam. Czy życie chciało mnie za coś ukarać?  
- Tiffany? - wyszeptałam. Mój towarzysz obrócił się w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
- Yhm, wiesz, to ty mnie zainspirowałaś – rzekł - No wiesz, ty i twoja miłość do „Śniadania u Tiffan'ego" - przyznał.  
Zamknęłam mu w oczy 'teraz to już nienawiść' - pomyślałam.

Stanęliśmy przed szklanymi gablotkami, wyściełanymi granatowym aksamitem. Siłą woli starałam się nie patrzeć na ich zawartości, jednak w końcu - powoli przekręciłam głowę.  
- Och... - wydałam z siebie westchnienie zachwytu. Klejnoty leżące przede mną były po prostu bajeczne, nie wiedziałam gdzie podziać oczy.  
Mój towarzysz już zaczął rozmawiać z ekspedientką. -Usako- przywołał mnie nagle. Spojrzałam w jego stronę. Był jak dziecko, które otrzymało wielkie opakowanie słodyczy.  
Podeszłam do niego.  
- Widzisz coś co ci się podoba? - spytał.  
Znów spojrzał w gablotki, rozglądałam się przez chwilę, aż nagle coś przykłuło moją uwagę.  
Był to przepiękny pierścionek z białego złota, nie miał szczególnie wielkiego brylantu, ale wokół ozdabiało go coś w rodzaju pętelek, w których znajdowały się małe kryształki, mieniące się różnymi kolorami. Już chciałam go wskazać, kiedy nagle sobie cos uświadomiłam.

'Jeśli pokażę Mamoru ten pierścionek i mu się spodoba, to... zawszę będę go widzieć na palcu Saori... zawsze będzie mi przypominał o tym, czego ja nie mogę mieć' - pomyślałam smutno.  
- Podoba ci się ten? - usłyszałam nagle i spojrzałam na Mamo-chan. Jego głowa była zaledwie parę centymetrów od mojej. Szybko spojrzałam w innym stronę.  
- Nie, po prostu wydał mi się dziwny - rzekłam na odczepne. - O ten jest śliczny - wskazałam złoty pierścionek ze sporym brylantem, na obręczy był jakiś wzorek.  
Mamo-chan kiwnął głową, aby ekspedientka go podała, co posłusznie uczyniła. Chłopak wziął pierścionek i zrobił coś, co mnie zaskoczyło, a zarazem spowodowało, że moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej.  
Ujął moją dłoń i na palec zaręczynowy nałożył wskazany przeze mnie pierścionek.  
moje serce waliło jak młotem.  
Mamo-chan przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował moją dłoń, przekrzywiając głowę raz w lewo raz w prawo.  
- Ma Pani bardzo zgrabne palce, pięknie na Pani wygląda, zresztą taka piękna narzeczona, to na niej wszystko musi ładnie wyglądać - podlizywała się kobieta.  
Uśmiechnęłam się na to, miło słyszeć, że ktoś widzi we mnie jego narzeczoną.  
- O nie! To tylko moja przyjaciółka, nie narzeczona - poprawił ją szybko. Moje serce znów zaczęło krwawić. Ekspedientka spojrzała się na mnie ze współczuciem. 'Czyżby to było takie oczywiste?'  
- Podoba mi się, na Sari będzie wyglądał idealnie - dodał Mamoru, ściągnął pierścionek z mojego palca - Proszę go bardzo elegancko zapakować - rzekł.  
Spuściłam głowę i stanęłam z tyłu. Kobieta dość szybko uwinęła się z pakunkiem. Uradowany Mamoru nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jego kosmiczną cenę. Rzuciłam zrezygnowane spojrzenie w tamtą stronę. Czarnowłosy właśnie płacił.  
Obróciłam się w stronę działu z restauracjami i powoli zaczęłam tam iść. Mój przyjaciel podbiegł do mnie.  
- Ależ jestem szczęśliwy - rzekł obejmując mnie jedną ręką. Rzuciłam w jego stronę krótkie spojrzenie.  
- Chodźmy jeść - odpowiedziałam zrezygnowana.

Wróciłam do domu i położyłam klucze na pobliskiej szafce. Zamknęłam oczy i westchnęłam zmęczona. Nagle poczułam coś ciepłego przy stopach. Zerknęłam na dół i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Moja czarna kotka zaczęła się do mnie łasić.  
- Witaj Luno - przywitałam ją, futrzak spojrzał na mnie i miauknął, po czym wskoczył na moje kolana. To była nasza tradycja. Drapałam ją po pleckach, a ona kładła swoje łapki na moim ramieniu i mruczała. Działało to bardzo kojąco.  
- Wiesz Kochanie, miałam straszny dzień - powiedziałam. Ona jakby mnie rozumiejąc odezwała się. Poszłam z nią do salonu, po drodze ściągając buty. Rozejrzałam się wokół.  
Moje mieszkanko nie było jakoś specjalnie niesamowite. Na pewno nie mogło się równać z penthousem Mamoru 'I od niedawna Saori' - pomyślałam. Moje m2 składało się z: niewielkiego salonu połączonego z aneksem kuchennym - na prawo od wejścia, natomiast po lewo, trochę na skos mieściły się dwie pary drzwi - jedne do łazienki, a drugie do sypialni. Te drugie były czteroskrzydłowe, ze szkła. Najbardziej w swoim mieszkanku uwielbiałam wielkie okna naprzeciw wejścia. Wszystko utrzymane było w odcieniach brązu, czy to bardziej zbliżonego do mokki, czy czekolady. Meble miałam wenge, kanapka i pufa stojąca naprzeciw okien - w kolorze beżowym. Ściany też nawiązywały do tej tematyki, choć jedną wytapetowałam ciemną tapetą.  
Opadłam na kanapę i położyłam sobie sierściucha na kolanach.  
- Wiesz czego chciał ode mnie Mamo... Mamoru? - poprawiłam się, uświadamiając sobie, że nie powinnam tak nazywać cudzego narzeczonego - On poprosił mnie, abym pomogła mu wybrać pierścionek dla Saori - żaliłam się jej, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie.  
- Miau  
- No też tak twierdzę - poparłam, udając że ze mną rozmawia. Zamknęłam oczy i głośno westchnęłam.  
Siedziałam tak przez chwilę. W mieszkaniu dało się tylko słyszeć mruczenie kotki. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam w okno. - Luno, czemu? - spytałam, a w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Czemu to musi tak być?

- Miau - odezwała się znów kotka.

Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu. - Nawet nie chcę myśleć o tym ślubie. Chyba umrę tego dnia - przyznałam.

- Miau  
Znów zapanowała cisza. Nie wiem ile czasu tak siedziałam, ale w końcu jakoś zebrałam w sobie siły i poczłapałam w stronę łazienki. Tam nastawiłam wodę i rozebrałam się. Rozglądałam się wokół za płynem do kąpieli. Kiedy go znalazłam, wlałam znacznie za dużo i wsunęłam nogę do ciepłej wody. Ogarnęło mnie ciepło i przez chwilę zapomniałam o całym świecie.  
Nie trwało długo zanim woda stała się chłodna. Wówczas bardzo niechętnie wyszłam z wanny. Ledwie zdążyłam się opatulić ręcznikiem, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Szybko pobiegłam do pokoju i podniosłam słuchawkę.  
- Moshi moshi? - spytałam  
- Ohayo, Usagi-chan - usłyszałam zadowolony głos Saori. Zagryzłam wargę.  
- Saori - przywitałam się grzecznie.  
- Och, Usagi-chan nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwa – kontynuowała - Jestem ci tak bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna. On jest po prostu śliczny.  
Spojrzałam w bok. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz - skłamałam.  
- Och Usagi-chan, wiem, że wiesz! Mówię o pierścionku - rzekła i nagle zaczęła szeptać konspiracyjnie - Wiem, że Mamori nie ma gustu co do biżuterii i to Tiffany, czyli twoja specjalność.  
Wywróciłam oczyma. Doskonale wiedziałam, co musiało poprzedzić ten telefon. Saori nazywała Mamoru - 'Mamori' tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy spędzili trochę czasu w łóżku. Czasami jednak żałowałam, że mówiliśmy sobie wszystko.  
- Och Usagi, jaka jestem szczęśliwa - usłyszałam nagle w słuchawce.  
- Cieszę się - wymusiłam z siebie.  
- Och Usagi-chan, Mamori był taki wspaniały, tak pięknie to zrobił, a potem... - rzekła -rozmarzona. Ja natomiast zastanawiałam się czy robi to specjalnie.

- Ach proszę, nie mów nikomu. Postanowiliśmy zrobić uroczysty obiad i wtedy wszystkim chcemy powiedzieć - pouczyła mnie.  
- Oczywiście, to wasza sprawa. Będę milczeć jak grób - powiedziałam 'Po jaką cholerę miałabym komukolwiek o tym mówić?'- pomyślałam za to  
- Słuchaj, Saori-chan, wyskoczyłam z wanny, by odebrać, jestem w ręczniku i trochę mi zimno... - starałam się wyjaśnić jej subtelnie, że byłoby milo, gdyby ta rozmowa się skończyła.  
- Och, przepraszam. Chciałam się z tobą podzielić moją radością - zaznaczyła po raz setny. Ścisnęłam słuchawkę.  
-Tak, słyszę jak emanujesz. Słuchaj pogadamy na kolacji, papa - rzekłam i się rozłączyłam. Przez chwilę patrzyłam na telefon, po czym cisnęłam nim w kanapę.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3 „ Salut"  
Nawet się nie obejrzałam, a już nadszedł dzień kolacji penthousie „Mamoru i Saori".  
- Usagi, wiesz o co chodzi? - spytała mnie pewnego dnia Ami.  
Właśnie siedziałyśmy z dziewczynami(Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino) w naszej ulubionej kafejce.

- Ym – skłamałam, kręcąc głową.

- To musi być coś wielkiego skoro nawet Usagi nie wie - skwitowała moją wypowiedź Makoto. Spojrzałam w jej stronę. 'Chyba coś okropnego' - pomyślałam sobie.  
- Ech, ja im zazdroszczę, są tacy zakochani - westchnęła Minako, opierając głowę na dłoniach i robiąc przy tym rozmarzoną minę. Widząc to, odwróciłam wzrok i spojrzałam na stół.  
- Masz rację, Mamoru-san jest przy niej zupełnie innym człowiekiem.- zauważyła nadto Mako.  
Słysząc to znów spojrzałam na stół, by dziewczęta nie zauważyły jak mnie to boli.  
- Nee, Minna, co my nie mamy innych tematów? - odezwała się Rei poirytowanym tonem. -Mamoru i Saori są już trochę oklepani - dodała na koniec.  
- Hehe, Rei, brzmisz jakbyś była zazdrosna - zażartowała brązowowłosa. Brunetka tylko uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.  
- Kto wie, może jestem.  
Zaskoczona spojrzałam na nią, a potem Rei, gdy się upewniła, że dziewczyny już na nią nie patrzą, puściła do mnie oko. Zmieszałam się na to lekko. 'Czyżby Rei-chan coś podejrzewała?'  
Siedziałyśmy jeszcze w lokalu przez 1,5 godziny plotkując i opowiadając sobie co się u nas ostatnio działo.  
W końcu się rozstałyśmy, każda poszła w swoją stronę przygotować się na dzisiejsze przyjęcie.

Gdy weszłam do mieszkania, Luna jak zwykle mnie przywitała.  
- Cześć sierściuchu - rzekłam do niej z uśmiechem. Zdjęłam buty i kurtę i podeszłam do laptopa stającego na barku dzielącym kuchnię i salon. Migała lampka, co oznacza, że otrzymałam nowego maila. Kliknęła na ikonkę.  
- „Szanowna Pani Tsukino,  
Zapoznałem się z ....bla bla bla..." - Przeczytałam najważniejsze elementy i się lekko uśmiechnęłam. A więc zaakceptowali mój projekt. Rozpromieniłam się na to.  
Doskonale pamiętam obiekcje prezesa tamtej firmy - 'Kobieta, młoda' - Na szczęście mój profesjonalizm potwierdził moją jakość.  
- Miau - odezwała się kotka. Zerknęłam na podłogę. Kiedy to zrobiłam na moich ustach zagościł uśmiech.  
- Głodna jesteś, prawda - bardziej stwierdziłam niż spytałam.  
- Miau.  
Uśmiechnęłam się szerzej i poszłam w stronę aneksu kuchennego. Sięgnęłam do jednej z szafek i wyjęłam fioletowe opakowania.  
- Miau, miau - zintensyfikowała Luna swoje żądania i wbiła mi się w spodnie pazury.  
Skrzywiłam się na to. Szybko się zgięłam i wsypałam ziarenka do miseczki podpisanej "LUNA". Kotka puściła mnie i rzuciła się na jedzonko, korzystając z okazji wymieniłam jej też mleczko.

- Miauł - miałknęła z pełną buzią.  
- Hehe - jesteś słodka, rzekłam do niej. Rzuciłam spojrzenie na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. A na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas. Była już 18:38, czyli niedługo będę musiała wyjść, aby zdążyć na 20:00, na kolację u Mamoru i Saori. Zerknęłam na blat półwyspy, na której leżało eleganckie zaproszenie. Wzięłam je i po raz n-ty przeczytałam:  
_„Mamoru Chiba i Saori Seiko mają olbrzymią przyjemność zaprosić Usagi Tsukino na przyjęcie i kolacje w sobotę o godzinie 19:30, w naszym penthousie.  
Prosimy o wieczorowy strój"_

Byłam pewna, że to wymysł Saori. Mamoru nie znosił takich odpicowanych przedstawień.  
Westchnęłam głośno, nie wiem jak miałam przeżyć dzisiejszy wieczór, zapewne zostanie ogłoszone, że się zaręczyli. Zapewne będą chcieli jak zwykle posadzić mnie koło siebie, no i oczywiście będę się musiała uśmiechać i mówić 'Jaka jestem szczęśliwa, jak mnie ich szczęście cieszy'. - Zagryzłam dolną wargę.  
- Muszę się chyba pogodzić z faktem, że Mamo-chan nigdy nie będzie mój - powiedziałam nie kierując tego do nikogo.  
- Miau - jakby odpowiedziała mi Luna, owijając się wokół moich kostek.  
Stałam tak jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu oprzytomniałam i poszłam do łazienki się wykąpać.

Była 20:15, jakoś tak wyszło, że się spóźniłam. Spojrzałam po raz setny na komórkę, było tam chyba z 17 nieodebranych połączeń i 10 wiadomości, wszystkie od Mamoru i wszystkie o tej samej treści: - "Usako gdzie jesteś?"  
Przeniosłam wzrok na drzwi prowadzące do apartamentu mojego przyjaciela. Stałam tu już chyba z 15 minut, dokładając do mojego spóźnienia kolejne minuty. Patrzyłam uważnie na te eleganckie dębowe wrota, zagryzłam wargę i powoli podniosłam dłoń i przycisnęłam okrągły guzik. Dało się słyszeć charakterystyczne DRYN .  
Nie czekałam długo. Drzwi zostały otwarte i ujrzałam Mamoru. A raczej powinnam rzec, zaniepokojonego Mamoru.  
- Usako, RETY gdzieś ty była! Zamartwiałem się na śmierć! Nie dobierałaś telefonu... -strofował mnie. Złapał mnie za rękę i wciągnął do środka, obrócił kilka razy, aby sprawdzić czy nic mi nie jest.  
- Gomen, Mamoru. Ale tuż przed wyjściem zadzwonili do mnie z firmy, że pilnie muszę się tam stawić, miałam wyciszony telefon - skłamałam. Mój przyjaciel przyglądał mi się przez chwilę zupełnie nie przekonany.  
- Przyjęli mój projekt - powiedziałam jako argument. Pokiwał jedynie głową po chwili. –Chodź, wszyscy już są - rzekł trochę urażony. Spojrzałam w podłogę i pozwoliłam, by zdjął mój czarny płacz. Następnie przeszliśmy do jadalni, w której było bardzo gwarnie.  
Kiedy pojawiliśmy się w progu rozmowy ucichły i wszyscy spojrzeli w naszą stronę.  
- Ohayo - przywitałam się machając lekko do wszystkich. Objęłam ich spojrzeniem, byli tu nasi wspólni znajomi, Ami, Rei i Yuiuchiru, Minako, Makoto, Motoki z Reiką, Naru z Umino, Unazuki z chłopakiem, Kobaiashi – Mamoru mi go kiedyś przedstawił i jacyś inni ludzie, ale albo ich w ogóle nie kojarzyłam, albo widziałam drugi raz w życiu.  
- Usagi-chan!!! - usłyszałam nagle i spojrzałam w stronę stołu, gdzie stała Saori, która prawdopodobnie wstała dostrzegając mnie - Martwiliśmy się, że coś się stało –dodała, podeszła do mnie, złapała za dłoń i poprowadziła do stołu.  
- Trzymałam ci specjalną miejscówkę - wyszeptała kiedy szłyśmy.  
Usiadłam na wskazanym miejscu i rozmowy znów rozgorzały.  
- Gdzieś ty była - zapytała mnie p cichu Rei, siedząca obok mnie.  
Mamoru podszedł do Saori i ucałował jej usta, siadając obok niej na czele stołu.  
- Przeszkody - odpowiedziałam patrząc na parę.  
- Czyli? - dopytywała  
Obróciłam się w jej stronę i westchnęłam.  
- Dostałam akceptacje projektu, musiałam się udać do biura - powtórzyłam swoje kłamstwo.  
Czarnowłosa rzuciła mi spojrzenie w stylu 'co ty chrzanisz'. Zignorowałam ją i spojrzałam na stół, aż się uginał od potraw. Rzucałam ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę Mamoru i Saori. Szeptali intymnie między sobą i dzielili się pocałunkami. 'Co bym dała, aby być na jej miejscu' - pomyślałam smutno. Sięgnęłam po jajka faszerowane.  
Ledwo zaczęłam jeść, czyli robić jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które kocham, Saori podniosła kieliszek i w filmowym stylu popukała w niego nożem. Spojrzałam na nią dziwnie, mimo że Saori miała już 27 lat czasami zachowywała się dziecinnie. Choć nie mogłam ukryć, że czasami miałam wrażenie, iż robi to tylko i wyłącznie przede mną. Jakby chciała mi rzucić w twarz 'ON JEST MÓJ'. Potrząsnęłam głową, 'nie, nie było możliwości, aby Saori odkryła moje uczucia' - upewniłam się.  
- Minna - rzekła głośno. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. Uśmiechnęła się na to jeszcze szerzej. Domyślałam się co teraz nastąpi, zebrałam więc w sobie moje siły 'The show must go on'.  
- Mamoru poprosił mnie o rękę, a ja przyjęłam jego oświadczyny! - ogłosiła. Wszyscy rzucili się z gratulacjami, a ja przykleiłam mój uśmiech.  
- Usagi, wiedziałaś? - spytała mnie Minako. – Przywołałam na twarz uśmiech nr 3 - "winna" .  
- Gomen, ale to był sekret - przeprosiłam . - Mimo, że bardzo się cieszę tą wiadomością musiałam milczeć - rzekłam z udawana szczerością.  
Goście podeszli do narzeczonych, aby złożyć im życzenia. Z westchnieniem wstałam i uczyniłam to samo.  
- Mamoru, Saori, nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, mam nadzieję, że będziecie razem szczęśliwi - powiedziałam do nich, wysilając jak najbardziej swoje zdolności aktorskie. Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się na to promiennie. Mamoru natomiast miał dziwną minę. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałam dokładnie co myśli. Przyglądał mi się intensywnie, a ja malałam pod jego wzrokiem. Ku moje dozgonnej wdzięczności podeszli do nas Motoki i Reika, którzy byli ciekawi czy para ma już plany weselne. Z chęcią skorzystałam z okazji i odeszłam. Wypiłam do dna szampana i sięgnęła po kolejny kieliszek. Łyknęłam go szybko i znów spojrzałam na parę. Mamoru objął ramieniem Saori i spojrzał nań zakochanym wzrokiem. Parsknęłam śmiechem i sięgnęłam po torebkę. Poszperałam w niej chwilę, aż znalazłam to, czego szukałam.  
Poszłam po schodach do góry, tylko z jednego pomieszczenia można było wyjść na balkon otaczający całą górną część penthousu - o ironio z sypialni. Weszłam do niej i rozejrzałam się wokół. Doskonale znałam ten pokój. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, kiedy pomagałam mu ją urządzać.  
Mamoru lubił czarny i w tej tonacji została ona urządzona, a dzięki wielkim oknom wcale nie wydawała się ciemna. Na ścianach dominowała czarna tapeta z czarnym mieniącym się wzorem, jedynie meblościanki służące za półki wybraliśmy białe. Łóżko stało zaraz przy oknie, miało ogromne rozmiary. Pościel była biała, satynowa. Skrzywiłam się na to, nawet nie chciałam myśleć do czego odchodziło w tym łóżku. Pokręciłam głową, aby te myśli z niej znikły. Przeszłam więc szybkim krokiem obok łoża, przesunęłam duże drzwi i wyszłam na taras. Od razu uderzyło mnie chłodne powietrze. Objęłam się i poczułam gęsią skórkę. Uśmiechnęłam się na to, zapomniałam że miałam na sobie tylko sukienkę na ramiączkach. Zresztą była to moja ukochana, mała czarna.  
Zrobiłam jeszcze jeden krok, tak że mogłam się oprzeć o balustradę. Spojrzałam na papierosa, którego tak długo szukałam w torebce. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, włożyłam do ust i zapaliłam.  
Zaciągnęłam się tytoniem i mentolem.  
- Myślałam, że już z tym dawno skończyłaś - usłyszałam nagle. Zaskoczona, obróciłam się. W drzwiach stała Rei i trzymała mój płaszcz.  
- Ja też tak myślałam – odrzekłam, biorąc od niej nakrycie i nasuwając je na ramiona – Dzięki – dodałam, po czym znów obróciłam się w stronę miasta. Czarnowłosa podeszła i również oparła się o balustradę.  
- Wow, niezły widok - skomentowała. Pokiwałam na to jedynie głową.  
- Jest tu tyle dróg, aż czasem nie wiadomo, którą wybrać - dodała nagle. Zmieszana zerknęłam na nią. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że wybierasz właściwą, a ona okazuje się być ze ślepym zaułkiem na końcu.  
- Rei, co ty chcesz powiedzieć - zapytałam w ogóle nie pojmując owej metafory, o ile to była metafora.  
Czarnowłosa kapłanka shinto milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Podziwiam ci ę- odezwała się nagle. I obróciła się w moją stronę. 'O czym ona mówiła?'  
- Znosisz to i robisz przy tym całkiem dobrą minę, serio - zaczęła mówić, otworzyłam buzię, aby to skomentować, ale nie dała mi szansy.  
- Czasem cię naprawdę podziwiam. Bardzo długo trwało zanim się zorientowałam - mówiła, a ja miała bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy, coś pomieszane z lekkim horrorem i zmieszaniem.  
- Rei...? - wyszeptałam.

- Nie bój się, nie sądzę, aby ktoś inny coś podejrzewał – odrzekła, doskonale odczytując moje zachowanie.  
Opuściłam głowę i wyjrzałam poprzez balustradę na drogę, która leżała u stóp wieżowca, mieniły się tam białe i czerwone światełka samochodów. Westchnęłam i zaciągnęłam się resztką papierosa. I uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie do siebie.  
- To takie oczywiste? - spytałam

- Nie, przecie ci mówię. - rzekła Rei, wykonując coś - podobną pozę jak ja i zabierając moją fajkę, też się zaciągnęła po czym wyrzuciła niedopałek gdzieś daleko. Popatrzyłam za nim z tęsknotą.  
- Ponoć rzuciłaś... - skomentowałam jej czyn.  
- Ty też - odpyskowała.  
Milczałyśmy przez chwilę. Czarnowłosa obróciła się tyłem do barierek i ponownie się o nie oparła.

- Usagi, nie po to tu przyszłam - wyznała nagle. Spojrzałam na nią z zaciekawieniem.  
- Chodzi o Saori-san – zaczęła, przybliżając się do mnie. Całkowicie mnie tym zbiła z tropu.  
Pokręciłam lekko głową.  
- Co masz na myśli? – zapytałam, a w mój ton wdarł się niepokój.  
- Ona chyba podejrzewa - odrzekła. Zrobiłam na to wielkie oczy, a moje usta ułożyły się w zszokowane 'O'. Spojrzałam na glazurę tarasu. Miałam nadzieję, że coś tam znajdę, jakieś rozwiązanie dla tej patowej sytuacji.  
- Wiesz, nie dam sobie ręki za to obciąć. Jednak obserwuję ją ostatnio. I muszę ci przyznać, że jest lekko uszczypliwa w stosunku do ciebie. Tak, jakby chciała ci wyrzucić w twarz, że Mamoru-san wybrał ją, nie ciebie. - skomentowała.

'A więc nie tylko ja odniosłam takie wrażenie' – pomyślałam, patrząc na Rei z ukosa. Postanowiłam jednak zmienić taktykę.  
- Rei-chan, słuchaj, może słusznie zauważyłaś. Jednak dla mnie jego szczęście jest najważniejsze i jestem gotowa się z tym wszystkim pogodzić - skłamałam.  
Czarnooka przyglądała mi się intensywnie. Bardzo dużo mnie kosztowało, aby nie pęknąć.  
- Wiem - odezwała się nagle. - Chodź wracamy, bo będą za nami tęsknić - zmieniła temat i poszła w kierunku uchylonych drzwi.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Wróciłam do mieszkania po północy, na szczęście mój argument o zmęczeniu i migrenie przeszedł, a bynajmniej miałam taką nadzieję.

- Miau – odezwał się głos u moich stóp, zerknęłam tam. Moja ukochana kotka zaczęła swój rytualny taniec wokół moich nóg.  
- Hejka, Luno - przywitałam ją zmęczonym tonem. - Chcesz wiedzieć jak beznadziejny wieczór miałam - zaczęłam.

- Miau... – usłyszałam w odpowiedzi.


	4. Chapter 4

Przez najbliższe tygodnie starałam się unikać Mamoru. Wynajdowałam wszelkie z możliwych powodów, aby nasze spotkania nie dochodziły do skutku. Zaczęłam nawet specjalnie długo przesiadywać w pracy, wszystko tylko po to, aby nie mieć z nim żadnej konfrontacji.  
Niestety, ku mojej bolączce nie było to łatwe, szczególnie z emocjonalnego punktu wiedzenia. Mamoru i ja znaliśmy się praktycznie całe życie, nasze spotkanie i wspólnie spędzone chwile były czymś tak normalnym i oczywistym jak to, że je się śniadanie czy obiad.  
Pamiętam, kiedy pojawiła się Saori-san. Przez pewien czas odczuwałam pustkę, gdyż nasz wspólny czas został znacznie zredukowany, ale nigdy nie było tak jak teraz.  
Czułam się dosłownie jakby zabrakło mi powietrza.  
Najwidoczniej mój przyjaciel też nie akceptował owej zmiany, ponieważ wykorzystywał wszystkie swej metody i całą wiedzę o mnie, aby mnie przechytrzyć i tak czy siak spotkać się ze mną.  
Byłam właśnie w biurze i planowałam spotkanie z naszymi inwestorami, gdy do mnie zawitał.  
- Dunka-chan, proszę zarezerwuj też restaurację na wieczór, jakąś elegancką, niedaleko stąd - wydawałam polecenie mej asystentce. Studentka uśmiechnęła się do mnie.  
- Dobrze, proszę Pani, czy jeszcze coś. Czy przygotować jakiś specjalny sprzęt na jutrzejsze spotkanie?  
- Laptopy i projektor na pewno – przyznałam – miej też w pogotowiu sprzęt zapasowy. Tak, nawet, jeśli Hiroshi-san twierdzi, że ten sprzęt nie jest wadliwy. - dodałam widząc, że formuje już nowe pytanie. Pokiwała głową i spisała moje polecenia.- Chcę teraz już iść, więc się wszystkim zajmij - dokończyłam. Byłam znana z mej zapobiegliwości. Uważam, że to ona doprowadziła mnie tu ,gdzie teraz jestem, miałam zaledwie 25 lat, a już byłam szefową działu. Nie ukrywam, że rozpiera mnie z tego powodu duma.  
- Cała Usako, przygotowana na każdą okoliczność - rozległ się nagle głos w drzwiach.  
Spojrzałyśmy w tamtą stronę. Serce stanęło mi w miejscu. A Dunka jęknęła z zachwytu. Słysząc to wywróciłam oczyma. Mamoru zawsze wywoływał takie wrażenie na kobietach.  
- Mamoru, dzień dobry - przywitałam się formalnie. - Dunko, dziękuje. Możesz iść - poleciłam natomiast swej sekretarce. Nie usłyszała mnie. - Dunko! -powiedziałam o ton głośniej.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczoną na miną, potem na Mamoru, zarumieniła się i wyszła, w kółko powtarzając 'przepraszam, przepraszam'.  
Mój przyjaciel zaczął się śmiać. Skrzywiłam się lekko:  
- Mamoru, nie możesz tu przychodzić. Przez ciebie moje pracownice odlatują. - skarciłam go, choć z lekką nutką żarciku w głosie.  
Czarnowłosy spoważniał jednak na moje słowa.  
- Nie byłoby mnie tu, gdybyś od miesiąca mnie nie unikała – skomentował lekko urażonym tonem. Obróciłam się do niego tyłem i udałam, że czegoś szukam w stojącej tam szafce.  
- Nie unikam cię. Po prostu nastał w moim życiu przełomowy moment. Muszę dużo pracować - odpowiedziałam. Gdyby on tylko był świadom dwuznaczności mych słów.  
- Usako, rozumiem, że jesteś zajęta, ale żeby od razu nie mieć nawet chwili w weekend dla przyjaciela? Przecież się żenię. Potrzebuję cię przy tym wszystkim. Jesteś moją rodziną. - rzekł z rozbrajającą szczerością i podszedł do mnie. -Kocham cię i chcę, abyś pomogła mi, nam, w przygotowaniu tego.  
Nie odwracałam się przez dłuższą chwilę. Wiedziałam, że przygotowania do ślubu szybko ruszą. Na kolacji Saori wspomniała, że zaklepali już kościół za dokładnie '5miesięcy i 16 dni' jak raczyła oznajmić.  
- Mamoru, posłuchaj - zaczęłam powoli i obróciłam się. Nie wiedziałam, że stał tak blisko, do chwili, gdy mój nos uderzył w silną klatkę piersiową. Od razu do mych nozdrzy trafił jego zmysłowy zapach. Wciągnęłam mocno powietrze. Rety, w tej chwili nienawidziłam swego życia. Otrząsnęłam się i szybko zrobiłam unik w bok, obeszłam biurko. W takiej odległości mogłam z nim mówić.  
- Mamoru, ten dzień jest twój i Saori. Nie ma mnie w nim. To wybierzecie ślub - rzekłam i zamilkłam na chwilę. Byłam lekko zaskoczona, że w ogóle wypowiedziałam te słowa.  
- Jak to cię nie ma? - spytał nagle, Mamoru zmieszany. Spojrzałam na niego, czym mi się zdaje czy nagle zaczął być smutny.  
- Ja będę na… tej uroczystości tylko jednym z wielu gość… - próbowałam wyjaśnić jednak nie zdążyłam, gdyż Mamo-chan mi przerwał.  
- Przestań gadać bzdury. Dla mnie inni się nie liczą. Najważniejsze, abyś Ty tam była - rzekł coś dla niego oczywistego - Jak w ogóle możesz porównywać się do innych, wiesz ile dla mnie znaczysz, jaką ważną i specjalną osobą dla mnie jesteś! - dodał na koniec lekko urażonym tonem. Nie dziwię mu się, kiedyś zanim uświadomiłam sobie, że go kocham, też bym go zdzieliła mocno po głowie encyklopedią, za - choćby gdybania o tym, kim dla mnie jest i ile dla znaczy w moim życiu. Teraz byłam w gorszym stanie. Kiedyś znaczył wiele. Teraz –wszystko.  
- Mamoru… - wyszeptałam ze zrezygnowaniem.  
- Usako, co się stało. Kiedyś byliśmy drużyną. Pamiętasz? - spytał unosząc mój podbródek tak, że musiałam spojrzeć w jego zabójcze, granatowe oczy. - Usako i Mamo-chan. Od zawsze i na zawsze. Pamiętasz? - znów zapytał. Poki wałam twierdząco głową. Och tak, pamiętałam tamte czasy, och, a jak do nich tęsknię.  
- Co się zmieniło? - dopytywał. Moje oczy napełniły się smutkiem.  
- Wszystko się zmieniło – wyznałam - Ja, ty. Pojawili się nowi ludzie w naszym życiu - 'niestety' - dodałam w myślach. - Zakochałeś się w Saori-san –kontynuowałam 'A ja w tobie' - znów powiedziałam sama do siebie.  
- I teraz to ona zostanie twoją rodziną. W tym obrazku po prostu nie ma… nie może być - poprawiłam się - miejsca dla mnie. Dla waszego szczęścia -dokończyłam. A moja dusza i serce umarły. Jak ja go kochałam... Jednak wiedziałam, że dla dobra nas obojga musimy zmienić naszą przyjaźń. Żeby jego małżeństwo mogło istnieć, a ja bym miała jeszcze kiedyś żyć.

Mamoru wpatrywał się we mnie dłuższą chwilę. Bałam się, że się zdradziłam. Jednak nagle mnie przytulił i rozwiał me obawy.  
- Och Usako, jesteś najwspanialszą przyjaciółką na świecie. Wiem, że nie chcesz, aby Saori była zazdrosna, ale uwierz - nie jest. Ona wie, że kocham cię jak siostrę - wyznał, a ja się skrzywiłam. Następnie mnie odsunął, jednak nie puścił. - Zresztą ona też cię uwielbia. Naprawdę. Poświęciłem moje wolne, które zawsze spędzam z nią, aby tu przyjść. Z jej polecenia - przyznał. Zapewne miał dobre intencję. Ja natomiast doskonale wiedziałam, co kryje się za intencjami Saori-san. 'A więc wie' – stwierdziłam w duchu.  
- Za 36 minut mamy spotkanie z dekoratorem. Obiecałem Saori-chan, że tam będziesz. Choć jeszcze zdążymy - rzekł i pociągnął mnie w stronę drzwi.  
- Mamo-chan, mam jeszcze mnóstwo pracy - próbowałam się wymigać, jednocześnie próbując wyjąć mą dłoń z jego. Mój przyjaciel zatrzymał się i przyoblekł cwany uśmieszek.  
- Kochanie, słyszałem, że chcesz iść do domu. Więc nie zmyślaj - rzekł i zrobił swoją najbardziej rozbrajająca minę. Spojrzałam na niego, po czym westchnęłam. -  
Poddaję się.

I tak oto zaczęłam brać aktywny udział w planowaniu weseliska. Saori starała się jak mogłabym brała udział we wszystkim. Od wyboru głupich zaproszeń, potraw, tortu, muzyki, nawet bielizny, jaką będzie nosić w noc poślubną, koloru dekoracji, aż po suknię ślubną. Wszędzie oczywiście towarzyszyła nam grupa rozrechotanych psiapsiółek Saori. Tak, więc nie ominęło mnie słuchanie:, 'jaką są piękną parą', 'jak idealnie do siebie pasują', 'jak się kochają', 'jak jest z nim w łóżku' itd.  
Koleiny gwóźdź do trumny mego serca dobiła prośba, abym została druhną Saori. TĄ najważniejszą z druhen. O 'zbiegu okoliczności' jak twierdził Mamoru, kiedy go zapytałam, czemu ja, skoro za jego narzeczoną biega stadko psiapsiółek -tylko ja byłam panną, a według jego kochanej Sari, tylko panna może być Maid of Honor. Jeśli ktoś mnie pyta, gówno prawda!  
I tak mijały miesiące przygotowań czytaj mojej udręki. W końcu do samego ślubu zostało dokładnie 55 dni.

Był piątkowy wieczór, a raczej noc, gdyż zegar wskazywał grubo po 23. Za oknem lał deszcz. Pogoda w sam raz dla mnie i mojego łkającego serca. Siedziałam na kanapie i popijałam trzeci, nie …. piąty kieliszek wina, gdy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Na początku się trochę przestraszyłam, ten, kto wychodził w taką pogodę musiał być szalony. Powoli wstałam z siedliska i udałam się do drzwi, spojrzałam przez judasza i ujrzałam kogoś kogo zupełnie się nie spodziewałam.  
- Mamoru - powiedziałam po cichu zaskoczona. Chyba mnie usłyszał, gdyż doleciało mnie słowo - 'Usako?'

Szybko otworzyłam drzwi i ukazał mi się w całej krasie mój przyjaciel, aka, miłość mego życia. A może raczej powinnam rzec, przemoczona do suchej nitki, miłość mego życia.  
- Mamo-chan, jesteś cały mokry – stwierdziłam, choć było to dość głupie, bo zapewne on to zauważył.  
- Taa, pada trochę - szepnął nie patrząc na mnie. Zrobiłam zmieszaną minę. Mamoru nigdy nie był taki apatyczny. Zerknęłam w stronę okna, tak dla pewności, na dworze lało.  
- Musiałem się przejść - rzekł nagle. Szybko odwróciłam się w jego stronę.  
- Szedłeś pieszo od siebie? - spytałam niedorzecznie, to było dobre 2 godziny marszem.  
Pokiwał lekko głową. Westchnęłam i złapałam go za rękę – Chodź, trzeba cię wysuszyć - powiedziałam wciągając go do mieszkania i zamykając za nim drzwi. -Nie chcesz chyba mieć zapalenia płuc na ślubnym kobiercu - próbowałam go trochę rozweselić tematem, który kochał. Zdjęłam jego marynarkę i położyłam na szafce, zaczęłam ściągać mu szalik, kiedy rzekł coś, czego się nie spodziewałam.

- Nie ma się, co tym martwić. Ślubu nie będzie- rzekł bez emocji. Dopiero teraz poczułam, że jego oddech przepełniony był whisky.  
- Co? - spytałam całkowicie zbita z pantałyku – Mamoru, ty piłeś? – dopytywałam niedorzecznie.  
- To proste, jestem urżnięty, a ślubu nie będzie, albo powinien rzec – ślubu nie ma, więc się urżnąłem - rzekł z typowo pijackim humorem. Cofnęłam się o krok i przyjrzałam mu się. Wyglądał strasznie, jak przemoczona kura. Pokiwałam głową. Trzeba było się nim zająć zanim dostanie zapalenia płuc.  
- Wiesz, zróbmy tak najpierw cię wrzucimy pod prysznic, a potem mi wszystko wyjaśnisz, okey? - zaproponowałam. On na to wzruszył lekko ramionami. Najwidoczniej było mu wszystko jedno.  
Pomogłam mu zdjąć buty, po czym zaprowadziłam go do łazienki. Włączyłam ciepłą wodę pod prysznicem i poleciłam, aby się rozebrał i wykąpał.

Potem przeszłam do sypialni. Pamiętałam, że zostawił kiedyś u mnie dresy. Zawsze to będzie lepsze niż mokre ciuchy. Ich znalezienie nie było łatwe, jako że obraz po tych pięciu kieliszkach lekko mi się rozmywał. Po jakichś 20 minutach wróciłam do łazienki, zapukałam, poczekałam chwilę i weszłam. To, co tam zobaczyłam spowodowało, że chciało mi się płakać. Mamo-chan siedział na podłodze prysznica, ubrany i teraz cały mokry, ale już od wody prysznicowej. Miał podkulone pod brodę kolana i - nie jestem pewna, ale chyba płakał.  
- Mamo-chan - wyszeptałam i położyłam ubrania na umywalce.  
- To koniec, Usako - rzekł zdruzgotany.  
- Mamo-chan? – spytałam, nie do końca pewna, co ma na myśli.  
- Ona mnie nie kocha. Jak o tym pomyślę, chyba nigdy nie kochała - wyszeptał z pękniętym sercem. - Dziś się pokłóciliśmy i wtedy ona powiedziała, powiedziała…- próbował mi coś przekazać, ale głos mu się łamał. - To koniec, koniec wszystkiego - dodał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. A ja po prostu stałam i patrzyłam na niego. Na mężczyznę, którego znałam od dziecka, którego kochałam, podziwiałam, który był moją aspiracją, moim ideałem, bohaterem. Mężczyznę, który nie okazywał swych słabości, walczył zawsze do końca, nigdy się nie poddawał.  
Pewna część mnie mówiła, iż powinnam się cieszyć, że Saori może w końcu zniknie. Jednak pozostała 'ja' kazała jej się zamknąć. W końcu tu chodzi o Mamo-chan, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. O jego szczęście i marzenia i o to, że właśnie siedzi na podłodze mojej łazienki zdruzgotany i pewny, iż jutro nie nastąpi, że nie warto żyć.  
Zrobiłam, więc jedyną rzecz, jaką mogłam. Przytuliłam go. Nieważne, że weszłam całkowicie ubrana pod prysznic, nieważne, że miałam zamiar go przekonywać, że jednak nie jest tak źle, że Saori go na pewno kocha, nieistotne, że będę musiała mówić znów coś, co mnie rani. To wszystko było nieważne. Ważny był on i jego szczęście.

To, co wydarzyło się potem na zawsze pozostanie w mej pamięci, jako magiczne. Nie mam pojęcia, czy naprawdę takie było, czy spowodował to wypity przez mnie alkohol. Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to.

Objęłam Mamoru i w miarę możliwości zaczęłam szeptać mu słowa pociechy.  
- Ciii - próbowałam uspokoić jego łzy – Ciii, już dobrze. Jestem tu, pomogę. Zawsze tu będę i zawszę ci pomogę - próbowałam poprawić mu nastrój.  
Mamo-chan uniósł głowę na tyle, że mogłam spojrzeć w jego czerwone, opuchnięte oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się smutno Nie to, że mnie bawiła jego rozpacz. Chciałam po prostu polepszyć mu samopoczucie.  
-Mamo-chan - wyszeptałam, starając się, aby mój głos był jak najbardziej przekonywujący.  
Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, po czym uniósł całkowicie głowę, a ja dotknęłam jego policzka.  
- Jesteś tu - rzekł  
- Tak - zapewniłam kiwając głową.  
- Zawsze byłaś - mówił dalej, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że chyba do siebie, jakby sobie coś uświadamiał. Mimo to potwierdziłam.  
- Tak. I zawsze będę - dodałam. Nie byłam świadoma, do czego Mamo-chan zmierzał, mimo to mówiłam szczerze.

- Byłaś, niezależnie od okoliczności. Znosiłaś wszystko, pomagałaś. Dla mnie. A ja tego nie widziałem - stwierdził. To już mnie całkowicie zmieszało. Już chciałam wstać, kiedy złapał moją głowę i zrobił coś, o czym marzyłam od lat.

Pocałował mnie.

ByMisako  
Edit Kasia


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5„Morning hangover"

_AN: Witajcie przedstawiam Wam kolejną odsłonę "Zakochanej przyjaźni". Mam nadzieję, że spełni Wasze oczekawiania- PAMIĘTAJCIE KOMENTUJCIE!_

_Jednocześnie zapraszam Was na moje nowe maleństwo na .pl  
Pozdrawiam WASZA MISAKO_

Pierwszy pocałunek był długi, jednak żadne z nas nie ruszało ustami. Kiedy zaczęło brakować nam powietrza rozdzieliliśmy się, głęboko oddychając. W tym momencie miałam jeszcze siły, aby przypomnieć mu o Saori, że przecież ją kocha. Jednak jego następn esłowa spowodowały, że nigdy nie wypowiedziałam tych słów.

- Byłaś tu dla mnie cały czas. A ja nie widziałem ciebie i tego, co do ciebie czuję. Jak mogłem być taki ślepy? -spytał i nie czekając na moją odpowiedzieć znów mnie pocałował. Tym razem nie był to pojedynczy całus, a raczej seria namiętnych pocałunków, do których szybko dołączyły pieszczoty. W trakcie jakoś staneliśmy, a nasze ubrania znalazły się na podłodze kabiny. To, co skrywałam w sobie od tak dawna, co gasiłam za każdym razem, gdy go widziałam, nagle wypłynęło na powierzchnię i już nic nie byłam w stanie tego powstrzymać.  
Nie wiem, jakim cudem od ściany prysznica skończyliśmy w łóżku pod pościelą. Byłam tak przepełniona szczęściem, pożądaniem i spełnieniem, że nie zwracałam uwagi na nasze otoczenie. Pamiętam jednak dwie rzeczy. To, iż kiedy w końcu po długim i namiętnym kochaniu się doszliśmy do granic rozkoszy, podążyliśmy tą ścieżką razem. I to, że przed zaśnięciem wypowiedział słowa, które zmienią naszą przyjaźń na zawsze.  
Leżąc naga w jego ramionach, szczęśliwa i spełniona wyszeptałam, jak sądziłam do śpiącego Mamo-chan.

- Kocham cię, kocham cię od zawsze. Jesteś mężczyzną moich marzeń.

Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że on nie śpi…

Jak to zawsze bywaw takich sytuacjach, ranek nastał zbyt szybko. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, od razu tego pożałowałam. Wczorajsze wino spowodowało u mnie „lekkiego" kaca. Przyłożyłam dłoń do czoła i jakby w przyspieszonych obrotach wróciło do mnie to, co się wczoraj stało. Obróciłam się, jednak jedynym okupantem łóżka byłam ja. Wstałam i owinęłam się pościelą. Przeszłam do salonu. Nie było w nim nikogo prócz mojej czarnej kotki, która słysząc mnie podniosła głowę, jednak widząc, że nie mam nic do jedzenia, wróciła do swej śpiącej pozycji na kanapie. 'Czyżbym śniła?' -zwątpiłam przez chwilę.  
Poszłam do łazienki. W niej jednak znajdowały się dowody na to, że nie był to sen. Na umywalce leżały granatowe dresy, a na podłodze za koszem na ubrania był jeszcze wilgotny szalik Mamoru. Sięgnęłam po niego, po czym wróciłam do salonu i opadłam na fotel. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądałam się temu skrawkowi materiału. O ironio, był to prezent od mnie. Westchnęła głęboko i oparłam się o oparcie. Zagryzłam wargę.  
Jeśli jest tu jego szalik oznacza to, że i Mamo-chan mi się nie śnił. Co oznaczało zatem, że nie jestem nudystką i to, że obudziłam się naga z pewnym i wspomnieniami… to oznaczało.  
- Spałam z Mamo-chan - powiedziałam na głos, jakbym chciała siebie też przekonać.  
Luna zamiałaczała, nie zwracałam jednak teraz na nią uwagi. Przyłożyłam dłoń do ust.  
Nie ma możliwości, aby wczorajsza noc była tylko wytworem mojej fantazji.  
Nagle przypomniałam sobie z przerażeniem, co powiedziałam tuż przed zaśnięciem.

- Rety - wyszeptałam. To, że Mamo-chan niebyło tu rano, mogło oznaczać tylko jedną rzecz. Usłyszał mój szept. Nie spał. A teraz odszedł zapewne z żalem, iż owa noc w ogóle zaszła.  
-

Mamoru pov.  
Byłem zdruzgotany, kłótnia z Saori pozostawiła mnie w takiej rozterce, iż udałem się w jedyne miejsce, w którym wiedziałem, że znajdę pocieszenie. Jakoś tak się złożyło, że po drodze trafiłem do kilku barów i zanim dotarłem do Usagi, byłem już porządnie wstawiony.  
Usako, jak to moja Usako, od razu zaczęła mi pomagać. Ja jednak nie miałem ochoty na nic, nawet by zdjąć ubrania i wykąpać się w ciepłej wodzie, więc po prostu wczołgałem się do kabiny i usiadłem w strumieniu ciepłej wody. Wówczas cały ból uderzył we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Zacząłem płakać. Nigdy mi się to chyba nie zdarzyło. I w takim żałosnym, rozpłakanym, kompromitującym stanie znalazła mnie Usako. A ja zacząłem jej skomleć, jak dziecko.  
Nie byłem pewien, czego od niej oczekuję, ale wiedziałem, ze ona sprawi, iż poczuję się lepiej. Zawsze to potrafiła. I się nie pomyliłem. Mój złotowłosy anioł przytulił mnie i nie pytając o nic zaczął pocieszać. Nie wspominała nawet o Saori. Czekała aż sam zechcę o niej mówić. Zapewniała mnie, że po prostu tu jest. I jakoś w trakcie tych zapewnień uświadomiłem sobie, że Usako zawsze przy mnie była. Zawsze.  
Normalnie bym jej podziękował i powiedział, że ja też przy niej jestem i zawsze może na mnie liczyć. Jednak tego wieczora nie do końca byłem sobą. I nie chodziło tu tylko o alkohol. Spojrzałem w jej oczy i uświadomiłem sobie pierwszy raz w życiu, jaka ona jest piękna. I przez sekundę, maleńką sekundę, zastanowiłem się jakby to było mieć ją. I jako, że nie byłem sobą, a alkohol powodował, że robiłem rzeczy, których normalnie nie robię... Ba, o których nawet tak nie myślę… Pocałowałem ją, najpierw raz. I puściłem. Jednak tym pocałunkiem uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo jej pragnę. Toteż pocałowałem ją ponownie i tym razem nie puściłem. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale na całowaniu nie poprzestaliśmy i zanim sobie w pełni uświadomiłem, co robię, pożądanie przejęło władzę nad całym mym ciałem i nie byłem już w stanie nic zrobić.  
Dopiero, kiedy oboje doszliśmy i leżała na moim ramieniu, zamknąłem oczy i uświadomiłem sobie, co uczyniłem. I wtedy ona to wyszeptała. Tuż przed zaśnięciem.  
- Kocham cię, kocham cię od zawsze. Jesteś mężczyzną moich marzeń.

Byłem tak zszokowany tym wyznaniem, że zapomniałem jak się oddycha. Nie wiem ile tak leżałem. Wiedziałem jednak jedno, nie mogłem tu być, kiedy się obudzi. Upewniłem się, więc, że śpi i najciszej jak potrafiłem wstałem, zebrałem moje mokre ubrania i przeszedłem do salonu, aby się ubrać.  
Czarna kotka, Usako obudziła się na mój widok. Już chciała wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, kiedy ją złapałem i zaniosłem do kuchni. Sięgnąłem po saszetkę z jedzeniem i zapchałem ją kocim żarcie. Wszystko po to, aby nie miauczała i nie obudziła swej właścicielki.  
Potem szybko się ubrałem i wyszedłem.  
Przez długi czas włóczyłem się bez celu. Nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą począć. Dzisiejsza noc zapewne nie była moją najlepszą.  
Najpierw pokłóciłem się z Saori. Potem przeszedłem chyba z 10 km do Usagi, abyskończyć w jej łóżku.  
- Reeety.. - powiedziałem siadając na ławce, którą właśnie mijałem. -Przespałem się z Usagi, moją Usagi - rzekłem na głos, jako że nie do końca mogłem w to uwierzyć.  
Zasłoniłem dłońmi twarz. Znałem Usagi od maleńkości. Stanowiła dla mnie cały świat, była moją rodziną. Traktowałem ją jak siostrę… a teraz się z nią przespałem.  
Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić? Doprowadzić się do takiego stanu, w którym nie mogłem zapanować nad sobą...  
Nagle przypomniałem sobie jej słowa: 'Kocham cię, kocham cię od zawsze. Jesteś mężczyzną moich marzeń.'  
'O niee!' - pomyślałem. 'Ona cały czas? Cały czas mnie kochała inaczej' -uświadomiłem sobie. Nagle do głowy wróciły mi te wszystkie chwile, w których jej opowiadałem o mojej miłości do Saori, o naszym współżyciu, jak praktycznie zmusiłem ją, by pomogła mi wybrać pierścionek dla Saori i to u Tiffany'ego, jej ukochanego Tiffany'ego. Jak przez miesiące pomagała nam ślub organizować.  
'Nieee..." - powiedziałem sobie w duchu. Jeśli ona mnie kocha, to ja praktycznie każdego dnia ją raniłem. Teraz nie było takie dziwne, dlaczego od czasu zaręczyn zaczęła mnie unikać…  
'Usako'

- Mamo-chan - usłyszałem nagle. Spojrzałem w bok z przerażeniem, że ujrzę stojącą tam, smutną Usagi. Zobaczyłem jednak Saori. Na jej widok wstałem z ławki. Miała czerwone oczy i nos. Włosy były mokre.  
- Saori - jąkałem 'O nie, zupełnie o niej zapomniałem. O tym, że ją…'- nie mogłem nawet w myślach tego wypowiedzieć.  
- Mamori - wyszeptała, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. - Kochanie! -krzyknęła i rzuciła mi się w ramiona. - Kochanie, wybacz. Ja nie miałam namyśli niczego z tego, co powiedziałam. Wybacz mi, kocham cię. Kocham cię nad życie. Nie chcę cię stracić. Wybacz - mówiła przez łzy, wtulając się w moją klatkę piersiową.  
- Saori - wyszeptałem i zamknąłem oczy. Jedna kłótnia, a ja od razu zrobiłem coś takiego. Otworzyłem oczy i mocno ją przytuliłem. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem w Księżyc, wyłaniający się z chmur. Jednej nocy, skrzywdziłem dwie kobiety, które kocham.

Staliśmy tak z Saori skąpani w świetle Luny. Później wróciliśmy do domu, do naszego łóżka. Zaczęła mnie całować. A ja z przyzwyczajenia odpowiadałem tym samym. Potem się kochaliśmy. Po raz pierwszy jednak me myśli nie były skupione na niej. Czułem się przez to paskudnie. Jednak jakkolwiek się starałem, gdy zamykałem powieki, widziałem złotowłosą kobietę, którą wiem, że straciłem na zawsze.

Rozdział 5„Morning hangover"

_AN: Witajcie przedstawiam Wam kolejną odsłonę "Zakochanej przyjaźni". Mam nadzieję, że spełni Wasze oczekawiania- PAMIĘTAJCIE KOMENTUJCIE!_

_Jednocześnie zapraszam Was na moje nowe maleństwo na .pl  
Pozdrawiam WASZA MISAKO_

Pierwszy pocałunek był długi, jednak żadne z nas nie ruszało ustami. Kiedy zaczęło brakować nam powietrza rozdzieliliśmy się, głęboko oddychając. W tym momencie miałam jeszcze siły, aby przypomnieć mu o Saori, że przecież ją kocha. Jednak jego następn esłowa spowodowały, że nigdy nie wypowiedziałam tych słów.

- Byłaś tu dla mnie cały czas. A ja nie widziałem ciebie i tego, co do ciebie czuję. Jak mogłem być taki ślepy? -spytał i nie czekając na moją odpowiedzieć znów mnie pocałował. Tym razem nie był to pojedynczy całus, a raczej seria namiętnych pocałunków, do których szybko dołączyły pieszczoty. W trakcie jakoś staneliśmy, a nasze ubrania znalazły się na podłodze kabiny. To, co skrywałam w sobie od tak dawna, co gasiłam za każdym razem, gdy go widziałam, nagle wypłynęło na powierzchnię i już nic nie byłam w stanie tego powstrzymać.  
Nie wiem, jakim cudem od ściany prysznica skończyliśmy w łóżku pod pościelą. Byłam tak przepełniona szczęściem, pożądaniem i spełnieniem, że nie zwracałam uwagi na nasze otoczenie. Pamiętam jednak dwie rzeczy. To, iż kiedy w końcu po długim i namiętnym kochaniu się doszliśmy do granic rozkoszy, podążyliśmy tą ścieżką razem. I to, że przed zaśnięciem wypowiedział słowa, które zmienią naszą przyjaźń na zawsze.  
Leżąc naga w jego ramionach, szczęśliwa i spełniona wyszeptałam, jak sądziłam do śpiącego Mamo-chan.

- Kocham cię, kocham cię od zawsze. Jesteś mężczyzną moich marzeń.

Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że on nie śpi…

Jak to zawsze bywaw takich sytuacjach, ranek nastał zbyt szybko. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, od razu tego pożałowałam. Wczorajsze wino spowodowało u mnie „lekkiego" kaca. Przyłożyłam dłoń do czoła i jakby w przyspieszonych obrotach wróciło do mnie to, co się wczoraj stało. Obróciłam się, jednak jedynym okupantem łóżka byłam ja. Wstałam i owinęłam się pościelą. Przeszłam do salonu. Nie było w nim nikogo prócz mojej czarnej kotki, która słysząc mnie podniosła głowę, jednak widząc, że nie mam nic do jedzenia, wróciła do swej śpiącej pozycji na kanapie. 'Czyżbym śniła?' -zwątpiłam przez chwilę.  
Poszłam do łazienki. W niej jednak znajdowały się dowody na to, że nie był to sen. Na umywalce leżały granatowe dresy, a na podłodze za koszem na ubrania był jeszcze wilgotny szalik Mamoru. Sięgnęłam po niego, po czym wróciłam do salonu i opadłam na fotel. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądałam się temu skrawkowi materiału. O ironio, był to prezent od mnie. Westchnęła głęboko i oparłam się o oparcie. Zagryzłam wargę.  
Jeśli jest tu jego szalik oznacza to, że i Mamo-chan mi się nie śnił. Co oznaczało zatem, że nie jestem nudystką i to, że obudziłam się naga z pewnym i wspomnieniami… to oznaczało.  
- Spałam z Mamo-chan - powiedziałam na głos, jakbym chciała siebie też przekonać.  
Luna zamiałaczała, nie zwracałam jednak teraz na nią uwagi. Przyłożyłam dłoń do ust.  
Nie ma możliwości, aby wczorajsza noc była tylko wytworem mojej fantazji.  
Nagle przypomniałam sobie z przerażeniem, co powiedziałam tuż przed zaśnięciem.

- Rety - wyszeptałam. To, że Mamo-chan niebyło tu rano, mogło oznaczać tylko jedną rzecz. Usłyszał mój szept. Nie spał. A teraz odszedł zapewne z żalem, iż owa noc w ogóle zaszła.  
-

Mamoru pov.  
Byłem zdruzgotany, kłótnia z Saori pozostawiła mnie w takiej rozterce, iż udałem się w jedyne miejsce, w którym wiedziałem, że znajdę pocieszenie. Jakoś tak się złożyło, że po drodze trafiłem do kilku barów i zanim dotarłem do Usagi, byłem już porządnie wstawiony.  
Usako, jak to moja Usako, od razu zaczęła mi pomagać. Ja jednak nie miałem ochoty na nic, nawet by zdjąć ubrania i wykąpać się w ciepłej wodzie, więc po prostu wczołgałem się do kabiny i usiadłem w strumieniu ciepłej wody. Wówczas cały ból uderzył we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Zacząłem płakać. Nigdy mi się to chyba nie zdarzyło. I w takim żałosnym, rozpłakanym, kompromitującym stanie znalazła mnie Usako. A ja zacząłem jej skomleć, jak dziecko.  
Nie byłem pewien, czego od niej oczekuję, ale wiedziałem, ze ona sprawi, iż poczuję się lepiej. Zawsze to potrafiła. I się nie pomyliłem. Mój złotowłosy anioł przytulił mnie i nie pytając o nic zaczął pocieszać. Nie wspominała nawet o Saori. Czekała aż sam zechcę o niej mówić. Zapewniała mnie, że po prostu tu jest. I jakoś w trakcie tych zapewnień uświadomiłem sobie, że Usako zawsze przy mnie była. Zawsze.  
Normalnie bym jej podziękował i powiedział, że ja też przy niej jestem i zawsze może na mnie liczyć. Jednak tego wieczora nie do końca byłem sobą. I nie chodziło tu tylko o alkohol. Spojrzałem w jej oczy i uświadomiłem sobie pierwszy raz w życiu, jaka ona jest piękna. I przez sekundę, maleńką sekundę, zastanowiłem się jakby to było mieć ją. I jako, że nie byłem sobą, a alkohol powodował, że robiłem rzeczy, których normalnie nie robię... Ba, o których nawet tak nie myślę… Pocałowałem ją, najpierw raz. I puściłem. Jednak tym pocałunkiem uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo jej pragnę. Toteż pocałowałem ją ponownie i tym razem nie puściłem. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale na całowaniu nie poprzestaliśmy i zanim sobie w pełni uświadomiłem, co robię, pożądanie przejęło władzę nad całym mym ciałem i nie byłem już w stanie nic zrobić.  
Dopiero, kiedy oboje doszliśmy i leżała na moim ramieniu, zamknąłem oczy i uświadomiłem sobie, co uczyniłem. I wtedy ona to wyszeptała. Tuż przed zaśnięciem.  
- Kocham cię, kocham cię od zawsze. Jesteś mężczyzną moich marzeń.

Byłem tak zszokowany tym wyznaniem, że zapomniałem jak się oddycha. Nie wiem ile tak leżałem. Wiedziałem jednak jedno, nie mogłem tu być, kiedy się obudzi. Upewniłem się, więc, że śpi i najciszej jak potrafiłem wstałem, zebrałem moje mokre ubrania i przeszedłem do salonu, aby się ubrać.  
Czarna kotka, Usako obudziła się na mój widok. Już chciała wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, kiedy ją złapałem i zaniosłem do kuchni. Sięgnąłem po saszetkę z jedzeniem i zapchałem ją kocim żarcie. Wszystko po to, aby nie miauczała i nie obudziła swej właścicielki.  
Potem szybko się ubrałem i wyszedłem.  
Przez długi czas włóczyłem się bez celu. Nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą począć. Dzisiejsza noc zapewne nie była moją najlepszą.  
Najpierw pokłóciłem się z Saori. Potem przeszedłem chyba z 10 km do Usagi, abyskończyć w jej łóżku.  
- Reeety.. - powiedziałem siadając na ławce, którą właśnie mijałem. -Przespałem się z Usagi, moją Usagi - rzekłem na głos, jako że nie do końca mogłem w to uwierzyć.  
Zasłoniłem dłońmi twarz. Znałem Usagi od maleńkości. Stanowiła dla mnie cały świat, była moją rodziną. Traktowałem ją jak siostrę… a teraz się z nią przespałem.  
Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić? Doprowadzić się do takiego stanu, w którym nie mogłem zapanować nad sobą...  
Nagle przypomniałem sobie jej słowa: 'Kocham cię, kocham cię od zawsze. Jesteś mężczyzną moich marzeń.'  
'O niee!' - pomyślałem. 'Ona cały czas? Cały czas mnie kochała inaczej' -uświadomiłem sobie. Nagle do głowy wróciły mi te wszystkie chwile, w których jej opowiadałem o mojej miłości do Saori, o naszym współżyciu, jak praktycznie zmusiłem ją, by pomogła mi wybrać pierścionek dla Saori i to u Tiffany'ego, jej ukochanego Tiffany'ego. Jak przez miesiące pomagała nam ślub organizować.  
'Nieee..." - powiedziałem sobie w duchu. Jeśli ona mnie kocha, to ja praktycznie każdego dnia ją raniłem. Teraz nie było takie dziwne, dlaczego od czasu zaręczyn zaczęła mnie unikać…  
'Usako'

- Mamo-chan - usłyszałem nagle. Spojrzałem w bok z przerażeniem, że ujrzę stojącą tam, smutną Usagi. Zobaczyłem jednak Saori. Na jej widok wstałem z ławki. Miała czerwone oczy i nos. Włosy były mokre.  
- Saori - jąkałem 'O nie, zupełnie o niej zapomniałem. O tym, że ją…'- nie mogłem nawet w myślach tego wypowiedzieć.  
- Mamori - wyszeptała, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. - Kochanie! -krzyknęła i rzuciła mi się w ramiona. - Kochanie, wybacz. Ja nie miałam namyśli niczego z tego, co powiedziałam. Wybacz mi, kocham cię. Kocham cię nad życie. Nie chcę cię stracić. Wybacz - mówiła przez łzy, wtulając się w moją klatkę piersiową.  
- Saori - wyszeptałem i zamknąłem oczy. Jedna kłótnia, a ja od razu zrobiłem coś takiego. Otworzyłem oczy i mocno ją przytuliłem. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem w Księżyc, wyłaniający się z chmur. Jednej nocy, skrzywdziłem dwie kobiety, które kocham.

Staliśmy tak z Saori skąpani w świetle Luny. Później wróciliśmy do domu, do naszego łóżka. Zaczęła mnie całować. A ja z przyzwyczajenia odpowiadałem tym samym. Potem się kochaliśmy. Po raz pierwszy jednak me myśli nie były skupione na niej. Czułem się przez to paskudnie. Jednak jakkolwiek się starałem, gdy zamykałem powieki, widziałem złotowłosą kobietę, którą wiem, że straciłem na zawsze.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6 "Konsekwencje"

Usagi pov.

Całą sobotę siedziałam w fotelu, wpatrując się w szalik leżący na stole.

Przez głowę przechodziło mi ze sto tysięcy myśli na minutę. Przez wiele lat zastanawiałam się jakby to było spędzić noc z Mamoru. Teraz, kiedy tego doświadczyłam… nie wiedziałam czy ta wiedza była warta swej ceny. Doskonale wiedziałam, co nastąpi.  
Saori i Mamoru nigdy się nie kłócili, ten incydent był, więc do przewidzenia. Zapewne, kiedy teraz się spotkają, rzucą się sobie w ramiona przepraszając się nawzajem i zapewniając, że nic z rzeczy, które opuściły ich usta nie jest prawdą. Apotem... Saori znów będzie jego… Sari.  
Zamknęłam oczy na myśl o tym. Zrobiło mi się mdło.  
Zapewne, gdyby moje kanaliki łzowe produkowały jeszcze jakieś łzy teraz by one poleciały. Jednak przez ostatnie godziny przeszłam taką huśtawkę nastrojów, że chyba wszystkie je wypłakałam.  
Najprawdopodobniej wtedy właśnie zasnęłam, gdyż następną rzecz, jaką pamiętam to sygnał automatycznej sekretarki i rozweselony głos Minako.  
- Ohayo, Usago-chan ! Śpiochu wiem, że tam jesteś i leżysz w ciepłym łóżeczku, ale za godzinę masz być w Crown Cafe. Wiedziałam, że w niedzielę nie będzie ci się chciało wstawać, więc dzwonię, jako twoja osobista pogodynka… nie, zaraz..., miałam na myśli budzik. OJ, NIEWAŻNE. Meritum sprawy jest takie, że masz wstać i być w Crown. Pamiętaj nie ma wymówek! See you!Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - dało się słyszeć w całym mieszkaniu.  
Jęknęłam głośno. Doskonale wiedziałam, że z tego się nie wywinę. Dałam radę uciekać przed Mamoru, ale przed tą grupą nawet na końcu świata się nie schowam. Wiedziałam, że będzie tam i Mamoru. Spojrzałam znów na szalik. 'Prędzej czy później będę musiała stawić, mu czoła'  
- Miau – usłyszałam nagle moją kotkę. Spojrzałam na nią, a ona znów miauknęła, tym razem wyraźniej dało się w jej głosie wyczuć pretensje. W tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że nie dałam jej od piątku jeść.  
- Jejku, Luno, wybacz - rzekłam i owinęłam pościel wokół siebie, po czymposzłam nakarmić futrzaka.

Zgodnie z planem pojawiłam się w Crown. Byli tam już prawie wszyscy: Minako, Mako, Rei, Michiru, Haruka,Setsuna, Hotaru, Naru, Motoki. Te comiesięczne spotkania stały się naszym rytuałem. Tak dla pewności, aby nie stracić ze sobą kontaktu. I tylko naprawdę ekstremalne okoliczności mogły z nich zwolnić.  
- Ohayo, Usagi-chan! - krzyknęła Minako, kiedy mnie zauważyła. Przykleiłam uśmiech i podeszłam do loży.  
- Ohayo, Minna - przywitałam ich radośnie - Gdzie pozostali? - spytałam zgodnie z rutyną.  
- Ami ma usprawiedliwienie. Był jakiś straszny wypadek i musi operować jakieś dziecko, ale powiedziała, że jeśli pójdzie jej szybko, to może wpadnie.  
Pokiwałam głową, okey to było właśnie ekstremalne usprawiedliwienie. Usiadłam na wolnym miejscu.  
- Mamoru-san i Saori-san się lekko spóźnią - poinformował mnie Motoki i wywrócił znacząco oczyma - No wiesz, on ma wolne, więc te dwa gołąbki… -zaczął.  
- Tak czy siak, spóźnią się - przerwała mu Rei.  
- Michiru, słyszałam, że nagrywasz nową płytę … - zaczęła jakiś temat Mako. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, wykorzystałam to, aby rzucić Rei wdzięczne spojrzenie. Ta uśmiechnęła się do mnie.  
Jakieś 20 minut później pojawili się narzeczeni. Z zewnątrz wyglądali na najbardziej zakochaną parę, jaką w życiu widziałam. Nie miałam jednak odwagi przyjrzeć im się, kiedy podeszli.  
- Ohayo, Minna - przywitała się radośnie Saori.  
'Okey, była radosna, czyli nic nie wie.' - pomyślałam. Bałam się spotkania z nią, nie wiedziałam, co powiedział jej Mamoru.  
Mój przyjaciel usadowił swoją narzeczoną, po czym, ku memu zaskoczeniu, z wróciłsię do mnie. Byłam tak zdziwiona, że aż podskoczyłam na dźwięk jego głosu.  
- Usako, czy mogę z tobą pomówić? - spytał neutralnie - Chodzi o ślub. – dodał widząc zaciekawione miny grupy. Ja zaś spojrzałam na niego zszokowana.  
- Czy coś nie tak, kochanie? - spytała zaniepokojona Saori.  
- Nie Sari - skrzywiłam się. Od razu wiedziałam, że uprawiali sex. – Tylko Usako, jako druhna musi coś zrobić, powiedzmy - za plecami panny młodej -odpowiedział jej z żartem w głosie.  
Ja natomiast popatrzyłam na niego, jakby urosła mu druga głowa. 'Czy musiał używać akurat takich słów?. Rzuciłam okiem na przyjaciół. Mieli zaciekawione miny, nie było w nich widać nuty podejrzeń. No może prócz Rei. Jednak ją zignorowałam i poszłam za swoim przyjacielem, a może już ex-przyjacielem?

Stanęliśmy w drugim końcu sali tak, żeby nikt nas tu nie słyszał i niekoniecznie widzieli nas znajomi z loży.  
Stanęłam tyłem do niego.  
- Usagi - zaczął. A ja przygryzłam wargę. Nigdy nie nazywał mnie Usagi, zawsze była Usako lub Usa. - Ty i ja musimy o czymś pomówić.  
- Chyba tak - wyszeptam, miał racje.  
I to było chyba na tyle z naszej strony, bo potem oboje zamilkliśmy. Stalibyśmy chyba tak po wieczność, gdyby nie jakiś dzieciak, który przebiegł między nami.  
- Powiem jej, kocham ją, zasługuje na prawdę - wyznał nagle.  
Zamknęłam oczy. 'A więc miałam rację, niestety'.  
- Nie powinieneś - odpowiedziałam po chwili milczenia.  
- Co?  
- Jeśli ją… kochasz, nie powinieneś. Zranisz ją. Ona też cię kocha. Nawet nie wiesz jak boli odtrącenie - rzekłam przepełniona smutkiem.  
- Usagi… - odrzekł. Wiedziałam, że wie, iż mówię o sobie.  
Obróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego. - -Popełniliśmy błąd. Jesteśmy ludźmi, zdarza się. Musimy teraz ponieść konsekwencje. Ale Saori, ona cię kocha i nie zasługuje na cierpienie. To zostanie między nami. Jak… kiedyś. Tak jak niegdyś były rzeczy, o których wiedzieliśmy tylko my. Tak i to będzie naszym sekretem, o którym już nigdy nie będziemy mówić - nie wiedziałam skąd biorę te słowa, jednak wiedziałam, że przy każdym z nich gasłam i traciłam część siebie.  
- Usagi, uważasz, że będziemy potrafili tak udawać? Będziemy musieli żyć w ciągłym kłamstwie - mówił nie przekonany - Powinienem jej po… - upierał się przy swoim.  
- Nie! To dotyczy również mnie i nie pozwalam ci - próbowałam innych argumentów. - Przecież ją kochasz, chyba nie chcesz jej stracić! – podniosłam głos, ale nie na tyle, by nas słyszano. Po policzkach jakimś cudem popłynęły mi łzy. Zdziwiłam się, że jeszcze je mam.  
- A nasza przyjaźń? - spytał zrozpaczony. Widziałam, co czuje, widziałam, że czuje się winny. Znałam go na tyle dobrze, iż mogłam przypuszczać, co chciałby zrobić. Jest szczery, więc powiedziałby Saori prawdę, czym zniszczyłby ich związek, a nasza przyjaźń nigdy nie byłaby już tak sama, bo na zawsze zostałaby skażona.  
Spojrzałam w bok i westchnęłam.

- Doskonale wiemy ,że nigdy nie będzie tak, jak dawniej - wyszeptałam to, o czym oboje myśleliśmy. Skąd wzięła się we mnie ta nowa odwaga?

Mamoru oparł się o pobliską ścianę i westchnął smutno. Znaleźliśmy się w patowej sytuacji i oboje byliśmy tego świadomi.  
Staliśmy chwilę w milczeniu.  
- Ten nowy projekt, on nie jest realizowany w Tokyo - zaczęłam nagle.  
- Usako? - zapytał Mamoru niepewnie, chyba z przerażeniem.  
- Miałam zamiar nadzorować go osobiście dopiero po waszym ślubie, ale jeśli pojadę wcześniej, to nawet lepiej - kontynuowałam nie patrząc na niego.  
- Chyba żartujesz, chcesz opuścić Tokyo? - spytał mnie takim tonem, w którym dało się słyszeć całkowity brak akceptacji.  
- Na jakiś czas…  
- A ślub? - spytał Mamoru. Spojrzałam na niego. Doskonale wiedziałam, czemu pyta. Byłam dla niego jedyną rodziną.  
- Nie będzie mnie na nim - powiedziałam prostolinijnie.  
Mamoru już otwierał buzię by coś powiedzieć, ale ją zamknął. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał zapobiec łzom. - Jesteś moją rodziną - stwierdził nie patrząc na mnie, ale na sufit.  
Wyprostowałam się i powiedziałam chyba najtrudniejsze słowa, jakie przyszło mi mówić w życiu.  
- Już nie jesteśmy rodziną

Mamoru patrzył na mnie przerażony. Wyglądał jak dziecko, zagubione i samotne. Jak ten chłopczyk, którego poznałam dawno temu.

Kiedyś myślałam, że brak miłości Mamoru łamał mi serce. Jednak to ten widok, właśnie ten widok złamał mi duszę i serce tak naprawdę.


	7. Chapter 7

ROZDZIAŁ 7 „Rei wie"

Następnych tygodni nie chcę wspominać. Były trudne i bolesne. Musiałam pożegnać swe dotychczasowe życie, tak bardzo przeze mnie kochane. Konieczne było nawet rozstanie z moją kotką, Luną. Na szczęście Minako miała Kocurka, Artemisa i obiecała zająć się nią do czasu mojego powrotu. Nie było mi też łatwo wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie będę druhną na ślubie Mamoru.  
Na początku wymyśliliśmy wspólnie, że muszę wyjechać, a ta rola jest dla kogoś, kto przebywa tu, na miejscu. Przeszło dość gładko. Gorzej było z podaniem powodu - dlaczego nie pojawię się na ślubie. Suma suma rum, stanęło na wielkiej kłótni. Nie wiem czy ktoś w to uwierzył, ale póki, co nie mieli mojego adresu, więc siłą rzeczy nie mogli mnie ściągnąć.  
Została mi jeszcze jedna kwestia. Nikomu nie powiedziałam, że mój wyjazd nie jest tylko tymczasowy.  
Ale na to przez dłuższy czas nie mogłam znaleźć dobrej wymówki. W końcu okazało się, że nie muszę.  
Pewnego wieczora siedziałam w hotelowej łazience i patrzyłam przed siebie.  
Nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że gdzieś w inaczej części kraju mój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie brał ślub.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Po czym zaczęłam się śmiać tak mocno, aż z oczu popłynęły łzy, to natomiast przeistoczyło się w istny lament.  
Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na dwa małe testy leżące przede mną.

Oba wskazywały ten sam wynik i mówiły, że moje życie miało się zmienić na zawsze.

4,5 miesiąca później

Usagi pov.  
Siedziałam w swoim biurze. Miałam mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. W wkrótce oddawaliśmy naszą naj nowszą dziecinkę. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, w końcu to jak byłam jej głównym twórcą.  
Nagle rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Spojrzałam na stół. Gdzieś pod tą stertą dokumentów leżała moja komórka. Zaczęłam jej szybko szukać, po chwili znalazłam. Kiedyj ednak zobaczyłam, kto dzwoni, zniknął cały mój entuzjazm. Po dłuższej chwili telefon przestał dzwonić. Przypatrywałam mu się przez chwilę.  
Nagle znów zaczął sygnalizować połączenie. Trzymałam go przez chwilę w dłoni, po czym podniosłam klapkę.  
- Moshi Moshi – przywitałam się grzecznie.  
- Ohayo Usagi-no baka - usłyszałam bardzo poirytowany acz wesoły głos. Skrzywiłam się, unikałam rozmów z Rei. Znała mnie za dobrze.  
- Rei-chan, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
- No nie wiem? Na przykład ruszyć swój tyłek do domu i wyjaśnić, co ci odbiło, nie wiem, może miałaś jakiś wypadek albo spadłaś ze schodów i się w głowę uderzyłaś? - zapytała ironicznie. Zagryzłam lekko dolną wargę. Wiedziałam, że rozmowa z Rei nie będzie tak łatwa jak z pozostałymi.  
- Rei, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Mam pewne obligacje… - zaczęłam się tłumaczyć swoją standardową śpiewką.  
- Sracje obligacje - przerwała mi. Okey, Rei była temperamentna. - Albo mi wyjaśnisz, czemu zniknęłaś, jakby cię kosmici porwali i ominęłaś ślub i ostrzegam przedstawisz dobre argumenty- wtrąciła, jakby wiedząc, co chce powiedzieć. Jak ona to robiła?-, Albo przysięgam zaciągam cię za te blond kłaki do domu.  
- Rei, teraz nie mogę. Mam spotkanie - próbowałam skłamać. Ostatnio stałam się mistrzynią w tym fachu, choć tego nie znosiłam.

- Serio, a z kim? - usłyszałam nagle z drzwi. Zaskoczona spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. Stała tam kapłanka Shinto we własnej osobie, z komórką w ręce i miną 'no, więc'

- Rei? - wyszeptałam przerażona. Nie byłam na, to gotowa. Nie teraz. Nie mogę się stresować.  
- No, więc? Jakie są te powody? I oby naprawdę były dobre, bo na pamięć po moim dziadku, zabiorę cię siłą - rzekła krzyżując dłonie.  
Przez chwilę siedziałam z rozdziawioną buzią, potem parę razy ją otwierałam i zamykałam, aż w końcu spojrzałam na stół i podjęłam decyzję.  
- Jest Rei-chan, tylko jak ci powiem… jak ci powiem, to będziesz zobligowana nosić go w sekrecie, chcesz tego? - spytałam, musiałam mieć pewność, choć i tak wiedziałam, że na nią mogę liczyć. Jednak teraz już nie chodziło tylko o mnie.  
Moje słowa skonfundowały ją, jednak kiwnęła głową. Weszła całkowicie do biura i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Jestem twoją przyjaciółką - powiedziała jedynie.  
Pokiwałam głową i powoli wstałam. Kiedy to uczyniłam oczy Rei zrobiły się okrągłe jak monety, a z ust wydobyło się westchnienie:

- OCH!

Rei stała chwilę w milczeniu, parę razy machała rękę jakby chciała coś pokazać. Domyślam się, że chodziło jej o mój brzuch, mój duży, ciężarny brzuch.  
- Ty… - zaczęła, po czym zamilkła. Spojrzała na mnie i przyłożyła dłonie do skroni. Dałam jej chwilkę, by sama ułożyła tą układankę.  
- Okey, jesteś w ciąży. Ale samo to nie byłoby argumentem, dla którego opuściłaś Tokyo - dedukowała. Pokręciłam głową. Nie dziwiła mnie jej reakcja. Ja sama czasami miałam wątpliwości.  
- Zniknęłaś niedługo przed ślubem - Rei myślała na głos. Spojrzałam na podłogę. Wiedziałam, że jest bliska rozwiązania.  
- Oni się pokłócili, Saori nam wtedy powiedziała - prawda zaczęła nadchodzić -Ty powiedziałaś, że nie wiedziałaś. To nie była prawda. Wiedziałaś, on musiał pójść do ciebie. Zawsze jak coś było nie tak, szedł z tym do Ciebie. -komentowała.  
Przyznałam jej racje. Nagle Rei stanęła jak wryta, a potem zrobiła coś, co mnie zaskoczyło. Podeszła do mnie i mnie przytuliła.  
- Och, Usagi-chan, tak mi przykro - powiedziała w moje włosy.  
- Już jest w porządku - zapewniałam ją.  
Rei puściła mnie z uścisku. - Chodźmy gdzieś ,musimy o tym pomówić. I nie mów, że masz pracę. - uprzedziła mnie. Zerknęłam tylko na biurko. Miałam pracę, naprawdę. Jednak czułam, że czas przerwać ten łańcuch kłamstw.  
-

15 minut później siedziałyśmy w przyjemnej kafejce.

- Ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu nikomu nie powiedziałaś? Przecież masz jeszcze nas? - wypytywała mnie moja czarnowłosa przyjaciółka.  
- Moja mama wie - przyznałam się, czym ją zaskoczyłam. - Co prawda zmieniłam trochę fakty i powiedziałam, że kogoś tu poznałam, jest bajkowy i że jakoś tak wyszło i chcę tu zostać. A o pracy mówiłam poważnie. Naprawdę zaproponowali mi tu stanowisko.  
- A Mamoru? Czy on…  
Pokręciłam głową. I uśmiechnęłam się lekko na to wspomnienie.  
- W dniu ich ślubu się dowiedziałam - wyznałam. Rei zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.  
- Co proszę?  
- No. Tragiczne, co? Dowiedziałam się, że spodziewam się dziecka mężczyzny, którego kocham w dniu, w którym on poślubił inną - rzekłam głosem przepełnionym ironią. - Czasami zastanawiam się jak to możliwie? To był tylko jeden raz, to jak szansa, no nie wiem, jeden do tysiąca, miliona? No i akurat w ten cholerny dzień postanowiłam zrobić test. Jakby i tak mało było wtedy emocji -przyznałam.  
- To nieprawdopodobne - wyszeptała jedynie.  
- To już nie jest ważne. Najważniejsza jest teraz moja dziecina, by była zdrowa. Nic mnie już nie obchodzi. Tylko ona - powiedziałam z pewnością. I tak naprawdę czułam. Moja kruszynka była moim życiem, dla niej to przetrwam.  
Rei uśmiechnęła się słysząc me słowa - Wydoroślałaś - przyznała. A ja rozpromieniałam na to.

- Poza tym, wyglądasz pięknie z tą piłeczką z przodu - na to uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej. Położyłam też dłoń na moim brzuchu.  
-Rei, wiem, że Mamoru nigdy nie będzie mój. Jednak to dziecko, ono mi wystarczy .Ono będzie moje, tylko moje. Będę je kochać - jako matka - nad życie, a fakt, że Mamoru jest jego ojcem… to ta część, którą będzie się żywić me serce, spragnione jego miłości - po policzkach popłynęły mi łzy. Szatynka uśmiechnęła się na to.  
- Przepraszam, ostatnio często mi się to zdarza. Hormony to straszna rzecz -zażartowałam.  
Kapłanka przysunęła się do mnie i położyła dłoń na moim brzuchu. Siedziałyśmy tak chwilkę. Zamknęłam oczy, nie spodziewałam się, jaki ciężar zostanie mi zdjęty z barków, kiedy z kimś o tym pomówię.  
- Usagi.  
Otworzyłam oczy.  
- Bardzo się cieszę twoim szczęściem. I obiecuję zachować to dla siebie. Jednak, co zrobisz potem? - spytała. Przekrzywiłam na to głowę z niezrozumieniem.  
- Potem?  
- Usagi, chociaż bardzo byś chciała, nie unikniesz konfrontacji z Mamoru-san. Nie zataisz też przed nim faktu, że masz dziecko. A on nie jest głupi. Doda2+2. - wiedziałam, o co próbowała mnie zapytać, spojrzałam jednak w drugą stronę.  
- Nie wiem, Rei-chan. Naprawdę nie wiem. Mam zamiar trzymać to w sekrecie przednim jak długo się da, a potem, cóż... zobaczymy. - powiedziałam szczerze, poczym obróciłam głowę w jej stronę - Chyba, że znasz kogoś, kto był w ciąży ze swoim najlepszym ŻONATYM przyjacielem i ma jakąś podpowiedź dla mnie -zażartowałam. Zaśmiała się na to.  
- Gomen. Jesteś pierwsza.

Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze około 30 minut, po czym musiałam wrócić do pracy.  
- Wybacz, ale mam dużo papierkowej roboty - przeprosiłam ją otwierając drzwi lokalu.  
Uśmiechnęła się do mnie lekko.  
- Nie ma sprawy, wiedz jednak, że ci nie odpuszczę - odrzekła i uniosła jednocześnie wskazujący palec. Po czym ujęła moje dłonie - Ale pamiętaj, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała czegokolwiek i mam na myśli cokolwiek, masz zaraz dzwonić- pouczyła mnie.  
- Obiecuję.

By Misko  
Edit Kasia


	8. Chibi Usagi Chapter 8

ROZDZIAŁ 8 „Witaj aniele"

Ostatnie miesiące nie należały do najłatwiejszych. Nie dość, że miałam chyba każdy z możliwych objawów ciążowych, od wymiotów, zawrotów głowy, bólów piersi, wzdęć, licznych zgag, senność.  
To na dodatek moja proklamacja, iż ojciec dziecka mnie zostawił-teraz żałowałam, że nie wymyśliłam czegoś lepszego- spowodowała falę niemal codziennych telefonów, w tym od mojego taty z pytaniami 'Czy ten drań wrócił?' 'Daj mi jego adres, nie chodzę na siłownie tylko dla picu'. Dziewczyny reszta nie były lepsze. Makoto oznajmiła, że jak spotka drania to mu pokaże co to ból.  
Chyba urodziłam się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą, że do dnia dzisiejszego, tylko Rei i mama, mnie odwiedziły. Sądzę, iż w znacznej mierze zawdzięczałam to Rei-chan. Choć i mama pewnie miała nie lada problemy z utrzymaniem ojca w domu.  
-Usagi, a gdzie masz bazylię?- zapytała mnie wspomniana. Obróciłam się do swej rodzicielki. Od 5 dni byłam na zwolnieniu, przed porodem. I mama podjęła decyzję, że nie pozwoli bym była sama w tym okresie.  
-Jest w szafce, koło kuchenki- wskazałam półkę, a drugą dłonią ujęłam swój gigantyczny brzuch. Dziś czułam się dziwnie. -Wiesz, mamo, że byłabym w stanie zrobić sama obiad- poskarżyłam się na nadopiekuńczość swej matki.  
Ta nie obracając do mnie i wsypała zioło do lasagne, którą robiła.  
-Och, Usa, przestań jęczeć...  
-Ja nie jęcz...- zaczęłam, po czym złapałam się za brzuch, gdyż przeszył mnie straszny ból.  
-Usagi?  
-Ja...nic mi nie...AAAAAA- zaczęłam spokojnie, po czym z krzykiem złapałam się za brzuch. -Co, do...- spojrzałam na swoje stopy i zorientowałam się, że stoję w kałuży.  
-Kochanie !-Usłyszałam krzyk mojej mamy, po czym uświadomiłam sobie, co się dzieje.

Zaczęłam rodzić!

18 godzin później

-Córeczko, ona jest prześliczna- skomentowała moja mama, patrząc na infantkę leżąca w małym szpitalnym łóżeczku. Podniosłam się resztką sił i spojrzałam na mój cud. Była taka malutka i różowa. Jej różowe włoski, były lekko pokręcone (miała wyjatkowo długie włsoki jak na noworodka, jak zauważył lekarz), oczka granatowe typowo dla świeżo narodzonych, paluszki jak serdelki, wszystkie 20. Stópki krzyczały, aby je całować. Była lekko pulchniutka. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Była idealna. Wyglądała jak mały, śpiący aniołek, a te niedrapki na tych maciupcich dłoniach wyglądały po prostu bajecznie.  
-Jest wykapaną kopią ciebie- stwierdziła mama. Zerknęłam na nią. Doskonale rozumiejąc podtekst- nie ma nic w sobie z drania, który mnie zostawił.  
Spuściłam głowę. Byłam ciekawa, co Mamoru powiedziałby na jej widok. Czy byłaby i dla niego idealna?  
-Jak ją nazwiesz?  
Spojrzałam na rodzicielkę z zaskoczeniem. Przenosząc swe myśli z ojca na córkę.  
-Nie wiem, nie myślałam o tym- stwierdziłam sama, zdziwiona, że nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej.  
-Może Kotono?- zaproponowała  
Spojrzałam na córeczkę- Hm, jesteś Kotono?- spytałam i musnęłam palcem policzek maleństwa. Ta jakby słysząc me pytanie, skrzywiła się w swoim, tak potrzebnym śnie.  
-Hym, chyba nie- zinterpretowała jej reakcje, mama.- Podpowiedz nam Chibi Usagi, jakie imię do ciebie pasuje?- odezwała się do niemowlęcia. Spojrzałam na nią. Po czym usiadłam wyżej i sięgnęłam do kołyski. Wyjęłam dzieciątko i ujęłam w swe ramiona.  
-Chibi Usagi? Chibi-Usa.-rzekłam, a ta jakby usłyszała wołanie, otworzyła swoje duże granatowe oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się.- Witaj córeczko, witaj Chibi-Uso- przywitałam mojej obwiązane w kokonik maleństwo.  
-Chyba mamy odpowiedź- skwitowała mama. Kiwnęłam głową.  
-Tak.  
-Och, twój tata się w niej zakocha- stwierdziła nagle podekscytowana mama. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.  
-Wszyscy cię kochają Aniołku. Jesteś śliczna, mądra, kochana i wymarzona- rzekłam przytulając niemowlę do siebie.- Jesteś moim marzeniem- wyszeptałam w jej twarzyczkę.  
-

W końcu po trzy dniowym przetrzymywaniu w szpitalu, mogłam wrócić do domu. Myślałam, że będę wolna. Jednak rygorystyczne pielęgniarki przekształciły się w dyktatorkę matkę. Położyła mnie w łóżku i zabroniła się ruszać, mówiąc że nie musi się mną znów zająć-, cytując, jakbym znów była dzidzią.  
W pewnym sensie byłam jej za to bardzo wdzięczna. Ból poporodowy nadal mi doskwierał. A siadanie kojarzyło się z turecką kolczatką. Miałam ochotę wyć do Księżyca i wrzeszczeć: "Wyjmijcie tą parasolkę ze mnie". Skrzywiłam się na wspomnienie porodu. Nagle z kołyski doszedł mnie małe skomlenie. Wychyliłam się i zajrzałam doń. Moje maleństwo wierzgało nóżkami i rączkami, które były zakryte różowymi, puchatymi skarpeteczkami. Wyciągnęłam rękę i posmyrałam jej policzek.  
-Mój aniołku. Moja córeczko- wyszeptałam. I nagle uświadomiłam sobie coś.  
-Moja CÓRECZKA- powiedziałam dumnie- Jestem mamą- uświadomiłam sobie nagle. Na moich ustach zagościł uśmiech. Nie wiedząc czemu dopiero teraz 5 dni od jej narodzin, doszła do mnie ta prawda.- Jesteś idealna, wiesz? Jesteś moim największym skarbem, moim marzeniem- kontynuowałam.  
Spuściłam wzrok. Chciałabym, aby nie tylko moje serce przepełniała taka radość. Wiedziałam, że Mamoru marzył o rodzinie. Nagle radość, zastąpiona została smutkiem i bólem. Poczułam znów poczułam się samotna i opuszczona. Chciałabym, aby był tu on ze mną, aby były minna. Wiedziałam, że zaraz się rozpłaczę.  
Chibiusa znów zagruchała, dzięki czemu wybiła mnie z mojego letargu.  
-Ciii, mamusia tu jest- powiedziałam delikatnie łapiąc jej łapkę.- Mamusia- powróciłam do swojej poprzedniej myśli. Mój uśmiech się rozszerzył się. Nie wiedziałam czemu i czy to w ogóle możliwe, ale słowo "mama" było mimo wszystko, obce mi, a zaraz miałam wrażenie, iż jest właściwe. Wychyliłam się tak, aby móc sięgnąć po moje maleństwo. Skrzywiłam się na ból, który poczułam między nogami, jednak mimo wszystko sięgnęłam do łóżeczka. Włożyłam dłoń po jej plecki i uniosłam ją powoli do góry. Kiedy zauważyłam, iż główka jej się odchyla, szybko złapałam drugą dłoń po jej szyję.- Oi,oi. Już cię mam.- rzekłam i przytuliłam ją do piersi.  
-Widzę, iż nie boisz się już brać jej na ręce- usłyszałam głos i spojrzałam w stronę drzwi. Mama stała i trzymała w dłoni talerz z obiadem. Podeszła i usiadła na łóżku, po czym postawiła talerz na stoliku obok.- Widzisz, mówiłam ci, że to mija z czasem.- usłyszałam, że się śmieje. Zerknęłam na nią.  
-Co?  
-Pamiętam, jak byłaś mała. Nie miałam żadnego doświadczenia. I czasy były też inne, nie mówiono o wielu rzeczach głośno. Na początku bałam się, że cię zgniotę- jak byś była jakąś wydmuszką. A potem przerzucałam cię jak worek ziemniaków.-dokończyła wspominki.  
Uniosłam brew do góry- Worek ziemniaków?- spytałam udając urażenie.  
Nagle coś mi się przypomniało.- Mamo, pamiętasz kiedy po raz pierwszy tak cię nazwałam?- zapytałam z ciekawością. Fioletowowłosa nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, aż nagle mój mały aniołek wykrzyczała całą swoją irytację.  
-Chyba jest głodna- stwierdziła mama. Uśmiechnęłam się na to i przekazałam małą rodzicielce. Zsunęłam szlafrok, po czym rozwiązałam ramiączko koszuli nocnej. Mama oddała mi dziecko, a ja przyłożyłam ją do piersi, tak jak pielęgniarka pokazywała mi w szpitalu.  
-O tak. Szybko się uczcie- skwitowała. Rzuciłam jej krótkie spojrzenie. W szpitalu pielęgniarka pomagała mi, gdyż ani ja ani dzidzia nie byłyśmy kooperatywne. Poczułam jak ssie pokarm i jakoś się uspokoiłam.  
-To co czujesz, to co cię czeka, to co poczuje słysząc słowo "mama", to jaką dumę będziesz czuła z każdym jej sukcesem i jaki ból z każdym jej bólem- mówiła szeptem- Usagi, nie ma słów, nie ma bólu, nie ma ceny, jaka byłaby równa temu co cię czeka.-teraz patrzyłam już na nią.- Więc odpowiadając na twoje pytanie. Tak kochanie pamiętam. Tak jak każdy dzień twojego życia- dokończyła uśmiechając się i ujmując mój policzek w dłoń. Zamknęłam oczy. Wcześniejsze troski poszły w zapomnienie. Na teraz byłam spokojna i szczęśliwa.  
Bo kto by czuł ból czując miłość matki i miłość do swojego dziecka? Dwie najpiękniejsze miłości świata.


End file.
